Love
by auxane
Summary: Il est beau, riche, célèbre,adore sa vie et est un véritable coureur de jupon. Elle est riche malgré elle et souhaite fuir la célébrité qui l'empêche de vivre la vie à laquelle elle aspire. Ils n'ont rien en commun mais vont se rencontrer... AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé pour les besoins de l'histoire.

Voici ma toute première histoire. Elle me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et je l'ai finalement couché sur le papier.

En espérant que vous allez l'aimer, bonne lecture!

**Prologue:**

-Très joyeux anniversaire, Bella ! me lança en entrant dans ma chambre la maquilleuse qui me préparait pour le gala du soir même.

Je la remerciais d'un sourire. Elle s'installe près de moi et sort tout ce dont elle a besoin.

-On commence ? me demande-t-elle.

-Allons-y, lui fis-je avant de me plonger dans mes pensées.

J'ai 20 ans. Aujourd'hui, j'ai 20 ans et je ne sais pas où va ma vie. Je fais bien sûr des études qui me passionnent, j'ai quelques amis que j'adore mais je ne sais pas où je vais, où me conduisent mes choix, mes actes. Bien sûr, tout le monde est dans ce cas, personne ne sait de quoi sera fait son futur. Mais il y a des personnes qui ont quand même une idée claire et précise de ce qu'ils veulent devenir, parce qu'ils ont l'Amour avec eux. Ils ne savent pas où ils seront demain, à New York, à Berlin ou à Singapour, ce qu'ils feront, ni même de quoi sera faite leur vie mais ils savent avec qui ils seront. Et, à mes yeux, ça n'a pas de prix. Ce ne sont que quelques rares élus mais ils sont là, ils existent et quelque part, ils me rassurent d'exister.

Pourtant, je sais que le monde dans lequel je vis m'empêche de vivre heureuse. Il m'empêche de faire confiance complètement et intégralement à un homme. Il m'empêche d'ouvrir mon cœur. Mais, malheureusement ou peut-être heureusement pour moi, je suis une personne extrêmement optimiste alors malgré le monde dans lequel je vis, malgré mon passé et malgré les barrières que j'ai érigé autour de moi, je continue à croire qu'il y a peut-être quelqu'un fait pour moi sur cette terre.

-J'ai terminé ! s'exclame Clara, la maquilleuse, me sortant de mes pensées. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Je m'observe dans le miroir et vois que comme je lui avais demandé elle m'a fait un maquillage très discret.

-C'est exactement ce que je souhaitais, merci Clara, lui répondis-je.

-Le coiffeur va arriver dans quelques secondes pour finaliser ta coiffure. On est largement dans les temps de toute façon.

Alors que tout le monde s'affaire autour de moi pour finir de me préparer, je replonge dans mes pensées.

Aujourd'hui, vendredi 16 mai 2009, j'ai 20 ans. Je suis Isabella Swan, une des premières fortunes des Etats-Unis, étudiante à la prestigieuse université d'Harvard. Je vis généralement sur le campus de Harvard à Cambridge mais comme d'habitude les mois de mai et juin, je les passe entre Los Angeles et New York pour participer aux différents galas de charité, de lutte contre diverses maladies et de prévention routière.

Si je suis aussi riche, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un quelconque talent : je ne suis ni actrice, ni chanteuse, ni écrivain. Je suis simplement l'héritière d'un homme d'affaire qui a su construire sa fortune avec habilité. Alors que je n'avais que 18 mois, mes parents et mon frère de 5 ans sont décédés dans un accident de voiture.

C'est pour cela que je suis aussi célèbre au travers du monde. Mon passé tragique a fait pitié aux gens. Et je les hais pour cela. Pourtant, j'ai décidé de me servir de ma célébrité pour essayer d'améliorer les conditions de vie dans le monde.

-Tu es prête, Bella, me fit Clara, m'incitant à me lever pour que je puisse me voir entièrement dans la glace.

Comme d'habitude, les habilleurs, coiffeurs et maquilleurs avaient fait des merveilles. Mais je savais parfaitement qu'ils étaient capables de rendre n'importe qui attrayant et que tout cela n'était que de l'apparence.

Je les remerciais rapidement puis je descendais rapidement devant ma maison de Los Angeles pour y trouver une limousine qui m'attendait, prête à m'emmener au premier gala de charité, d'une longue série malheureusement. Je déteste toutes ses manifestations, où tous ne sont qu'hypocrisie et faux-semblant.

La voiture roulait à bonne allure à travers les rues de LA et je savais que j'allais arriver d'ici quelques secondes.

Lorsque le chauffeur s'engagea dans l'avenue où se tenait le gala, je sus en voyant la longue file de voitures que nous allions devoir faire la queue.

Le chauffeur, Henri, se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

-Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te le souhaiter mais malgré cette soirée à laquelle tu n'as pas envi de te rendre je te souhaite un excellent anniversaire.

-Je te remercie, Henri, ton amitié me touche, lui dis-je. Henri était mon chauffeur depuis 7 ans et au fur et à mesure je m'étais attachée à lui.

Les minutes passèrent et j'essayais d'ignorer l'envi de plus en plus grande de fuir cette soirée.

Pourtant, lorsqu'Henri m'annonça que j'allais sortir dans 10 secondes, je sus que je n'avais plus d'autre choix que de faire un immense sourire. Il ouvrit la porte deux secondes plus tard, me tendit la main et m'aida à sortir.

Je fus immédiatement aveuglée par les flash des photographes.

* * *

J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu. J'ai hâte de voir vos commentaires, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs ! Je trouve la critique très constructive...

A très bientôt pour le chapitre numéro 1 !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !!

Je voudrais vous dire un immense merci pour toutes vos adorables reviews. Etant donné que je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews anonymes, je remercie flo-chan _(comme tu le verras déjà ici, je ne suis pas fleur bleue non plus mais je suis une grande romantique également^^),_ Sandra, mag, darkayora. Merci mille fois!! Je réponds aux autres reviews.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours!

* * *

Une fois sortie de la voiture, je m'avançais légèrement avant de m'arrêter devant les photographes. Après une vingtaine de secondes, je m'avançais et fus immédiatement prise en charge par une jeune femme qui m'apprit qu'elle s'appelait Karine. Elle m'expliqua rapidement qu'elle allait me montrer les différentes choses que j'allais devoir faire avant de rejoindre l'intérieur de l'immense bâtisse où se trouvait le gala.

Elle m'amena tout d'abord vers une nouvelle série de photographes et me désigna à chaque fois les photographes devant lesquels j'étais censée prendre la pose. Cela pris une dizaine de minutes. Ensuite, elle me mena vers la foule impressionnante de fans qui hurlaient et criaient dans tous les sens afin que je puisse signer des autographes avant de s'éloigner rapidement pour s'occuper des invités suivant.

Je me composais alors d'un grand sourire et me dirigeais vers eux. Cette fois-ci, mon sourire était sincère. Même si je ne comprenais pas l'intérêt que les gens me portaient, ils avaient fait la démarche de venir jusque moi et souhaitaient me voir. De fait, j'acceptais de bonne grâce de faire quelques photos avec ceux qui le souhaitaient et signaient le plus d'autographes possibles.

Soudain, il y eut un grand mouvement derrière moi et j'eu à peine le temps de voir un visage enfantin que quatre gardes du corps se précipitaient vers cet « élément gênant » qui se trouvait au milieu du tapis rouge déployé pour l'occasion pour l'emmener sur le côté.

Lorsque j'entendis des pleurs d'enfant, je me précipitais vers eux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demandais-je vivement.

-Rien Madame, me répondit un des hommes, une gamine qui a encore échappé à la surveillance de ses parents, ça arrive régulièrement.

Je le regardais, étonnée.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

-Oh, ses parents vont bien se manifester, me répondit le même homme.

Je le dévisageais, outrée cette fois.

-Vous n'allez pas passer un appel pour qu'ils sachent au moins qu'elle est ici ? Interrogeais-je, les sourcils froncés.

Les gardes du corps me regardent interloqués.

-Bien sur que non, on ne va pas déranger tout ce beau monde rien que pour elle.

Choquée par leurs comportements et me révoltant une fois de plus contre le monde dans lequel je vivais, un monde qui se croyait toujours au-dessus de tout, je me penchais vers la petite fille.

-Salut, lui fis-je, je m'appelle Bella et toi ?

Pleurant toujours, elle me répondit en hoquetant :

-Marina.

-C'est un très joli prénom ! Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi Marine ? On va essayer de retrouver ta maman.

Elle hocha la tête, prenant la main que je lui tendais.

-Mais Mademoiselle, m'interpella le garde du corps qui m'avait exposé la situation au début.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en occupe ! Lui lançais-je.

J'avais une bonne idée de ce que j'allais faire. En effet, j'entendais à travers tout le lieu où nous étions regroupés la voix d'une journaliste questionnant probablement une star quelconque.

Tout en rassurant la petite fille, on se dirigea vers le quartier des interviews.

On s'avança alors vers la journaliste qui était effectivement en train d'interviewer un homme.

-Excusez-moi, fis-je interrompant leur conversation, navrée de vous interrompre, cette petite fille a perdu sa mère et j'aurai aimé passer un appel grâce au micro.

Ils me dévisagèrent tous les deux, interloqués. A croire qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait une action humaine de leur vie ! Finalement, la journaliste me tendit vivement le micro.

-Bien sûr, excusez-moi, vous m'avez pris de cours, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

-C'est rien, c'est surprenant en effet, la rassurais-je avant de m'éclaircir la voix et de porter le micro à ma bouche. Bonsoir à tous, je suis navrée de vous déranger et d'interrompre cette interview mais j'ai ici avec moi, Bella Swan, une petite fille qui se prénomme Marina et qui a perdu sa maman. Tu as quel âge Marina ? Interrogeais-je la petite fille hors-micro.

Elle me désigna 4 doigts. Je lui souris, attendrie.

-Elle a 4 ans, continuais-je, et porte une jupe en jean et un petit gilet rose. Si sa maman m'entend, qu'elle me rejoigne à l'entrée.

Je rendis le micro à la journaliste.

-Bon maintenant Marina, on n'a plus qu'à aller à l'entrée et attendre ta maman, d'accord ?

-D'accord, répondit la fillette.

Je me tournais vers la journaliste et la remerciais de sa gentillesse puis je commençai à refaire le même chemin dans l'autre sens.

-Attendez, m'interpella soudain une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vit un homme superbement beau me regarder. C'était l'homme que la journaliste était en train d'interviewer quand je les avais interrompus et je ne l'avais pas réellement regardé, tellement absorbée par Marina.

Lorsqu'il s'avança vers nous, je reconnu sans problème Edward Cullen, une grande star du cinéma actuel. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était d'une beauté rare, des cheveux châtains dorés et des yeux d'un vert émeraude. Je sentis un frisson secoué mon corps alors qu'il me transperçait de son regard. Puis, je me rappelais que j'avais maintes fois entendu dire qu'il n'y avait pas pire coureur de jupons que lui ce qui me ramena rapidement à la réalité. Je savais que, à partir de maintenant, j'allais me montrer très méfiante vis-à-vis de lui.

Lorsqu'il fut à notre hauteur, je m'empressais de dire :

-Je suis désolée, je ne me suis pas excusée auprès de vous lorsque je vous ai interrompu.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, me répondit-il d'une voix suave. Je voulais en fait proposer mon aide.

Je haussais un sourcil, surprise par son attitude contradictoire alors que l'on m'avait à plusieurs reprises dit que c'était un fêtard qui s'intégrait parfaitement dans le monde d'Hollywood par son égocentrisme.

-Ce n'est pas utile, nous allons retrouver sa mère.

-Je l'espère en effet mais je voulais proposer de porter Marina, elle a l'air exténué.

J'observais la fillette et remarquais qu'en effet, elle semblait très fatiguée.

Sans me demander davantage mon avis, il se pencha vers Marina et lui demanda si elle acceptait qu'il la porte jusque l'entrée, ce à quoi la petite fille répondit par l'affirmative.

Il la prit alors dans ses bras et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Une nouvelle fois, je souris, attendrie, sentant toutes mes barrières fondre à son égard.

On marcha en silence jusque l'entrée.

Là-bas, une jeune femme, paniquée, s'approcha.

-Marina, s'exclama-t-elle, en courant vers nous.

Edward Cullen reposa la petite fille à terre et sa mère l'étouffa dans son étreinte. Puis elle leva les yeux vers nous :

-Merci, merci mille fois, fit-elle, elle a échappé à ma surveillance, je me suis tournée un instant et …

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier, lui dis-je avec un sourire, ça arrive à tout le monde ce genre de choses. Qui n'a pas déjà perdu son enfant dans un supermarché ou un magasin ?

Elle me sourit, reconnaissante.

-On va y aller, fit Edward et j'approuvais de la tête.

On refit le chemin inverse et on nous demanda si on pouvait prendre la pose ensemble.

On se prêta alors au jeu. Edward passe un bras autour de ma taille et me rapprocha de lui. Mon corps se tendit instantanément à son contact. Il se pencha vers moi et me chuchota :

-Tu es très douée, tu sais.

Son souffle chaud près de mon cou provoqua une nouvelle nuée de frissons en moi, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer à en jugeant le sourire amusé qu'il m'adressa.

Je remarquais qu'il m'avait tutoyé.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? Demandais-je, interrogative.

-C''était prévu depuis longtemps ce coup de théâtre de trouver une gamine perdue ? M'interrogea-t-il. Pourtant ta popularité n'est pas en baisse. Tout le monde sait que tu as un grand cœur, finit-il, légèrement ironique.

Je le regardais, statufiée sur place. Etait-il en train d'insinuer que j'avais fait en sorte que Marina se perde afin de jouer un rôle ?

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez, M. Cullen et si vous insinuez que ce qu'il vient de se passer était préparé à l'avance, permettez-moi de vous dire que vous vous trompez.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre en colère, fit-il, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres. De toute manière, cet événement va mettre très bénéfique. Demain, en couverture, il y aura une jolie photo de moi portant cette pauvre petite dans tous les magasines. C'est bon pour ma popularité.

-Vous êtes ignoble, lançais-je, dégoutée par cet être.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vos yeux disent pourtant, dit-il avec un sourire significatif.

Abasourdie et heurtée, je me dégageais vivement de son emprise.

-Ne m'approchez plus jamais, sifflais-je, avant de faire un léger signe de main aux photographes, pour qui l'échange entre Edward et moi était passé pour un discours de sympathie.

Je m'éloignais rapidement et pénétrais enfin dans la salle de réception.

Je m'approchais rapidement des listes qui composaient les tables et, après avoir trouvé mon numéro de table, j'allais m'installer. J'étais à une des tables qui étaient sur le devant étant donné que j'étais la marraine de l'association et que j'allais donc devoir faire un discours.

-Il semblerait que je vais vous embêter encore un peu, fit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais, à trois chaises de moi, Edward Cullen s'installait à la même table que la mienne.

-C'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? Fis-je.

-Non, je fais également un discours ce soir et ils ont rassemblé les personnes faisant un discours à la même table, me répondit-il, un sourire bien trop innocent pour mon propre bien.

Effectivement, je ne savais pas à quel point cet homme, si arrogant et sournois à prime abord, allait transformer ma vie.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 1! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!

Bises


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir à tous !!

Un immense merci pour vos nombreuses reviews. Elles m'ont enchanté et j'ai adoré les lire.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant.

Un merci particulier à Marjorie qui m'a relu et corrigé.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La soirée se poursuivait entre discours et dîner. J'avais fait mon discours au tout début de la soirée, après la jeune femme qui animait la soirée, en tant que marraine de l'association. Edward l'avait, lui, fait entre le fromage et le dessert et je devais bien m'avouer que son discours était plutôt intéressant.

J'avais passé la soirée à éviter toute conversation avec Edward malgré ses efforts manifestes pour attirer mon attention, me limitant strictement à discuter avec mes deux voisins de table.

A présent, j'étais debout, seule près du buffet où se trouvait les cafés et les mignardises qui accompagnaient. Les organisateurs avaient dû penser que ce serait plus convivial si, en fin de soirée, les invités se mélangeaient davantage.

Je jetais un regard circulaire à la salle et constatais avec un immense soulagement qu'Edward bavardait avec une superbe jeune femme blonde. Il avait trouvé une autre proie, me dis-je avec satisfaction.

-Bonsoir ! fit soudain une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais dans un sursaut. Une jeune femme brune, plutôt petite, se tenait devant moi. Bizarrement, son visage ne me disait rien. Peut-être qu'il y avait au moins une personne dans cette salle qui n'était pas célèbre !

-Bonsoir, répondis-je.

-Je suis Alice. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez la marraine de cette association.

-En effet. Je suis Bella, au passage. J'en suis la marraine depuis deux ans et mise à part les soirées dans ce genre, je dois avouer que c'est tout à fait passionnant.

Elle rit.

-C'est vrai que vous avez l'air de vous ennuyer.

-A vrai dire, je préfère être sur le terrain qu'ici. J'ai l'impression d'être un peu inutile dans ce genre de soirées, lui dis-je, dans un sourire.

-Je comprends mais en même temps, c'est lors de ce genre de soirées que l'association récolte les fonds nécessaires pour la financer, me répondit-elle.

Je la regardais plus attentivement : elle m'intriguait.

-C'est bien pour cela que je suis là, fis-je rapidement. Sinon, je ne raterais pas presque deux mois entiers de cours pour y assister.

-Vous faites des études ? M'interrogea-t-elle, avec intérêt.

-Oui, je suis en médecine.

-En médecine ? répéta-t-elle, ouvrant de grand yeux ébahis.

-Oui, je sais que c'est surprenant mais c'est une véritable vocation.

-J'imagine, vous êtes à quelle université ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis à Harvard, à Cambridge.

-Eh bien, vous ne faites pas dans la demi-mesure ! S'exclama-t-elle vivement.

Je lui souris timidement. Je sais que, par rapport à mon origine, il est plutôt surprenant que je fasse des études aussi poussées. Mais, j'avais toujours essayé d'avoir la vie la plus normale possible et j'avais plutôt l'impression d'y être parvenue jusqu'à présent.

-Vous savez que mon fiancé est aussi à Harvard ? Reprit-elle.

-Vraiment ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ? L'interrogeais-je. Je le connais peut-être !

-On va vite le savoir !

Je fronçais les sourcils, me demandant où elle voulait en venir. Puis je la vis faire un grand geste, certainement vers son fiancé qui se trouvait probablement derrière moi. Je me retournais et eu un mouvement de recul.

S'avançait vers nous un jeune homme blond accompagné d'Edward Cullen. Je pensais un instant à m'esquiver mais Alice m'avait paru tellement contente de me présenter son fiancé que je ne souhaitais pas la vexer.

-Bella, fit-elle dynamiquement, voici Jasper Hale, mon fiancé. Bella est également à Harvard, l'informa-t-elle.

Edward me dévisagea, l'air vaguement étonné.

-Vraiment ? Dit Jasper.

-Oui, mais je ne crois pas vous connaître. En même temps, le campus de Harvard est tellement grand que l'on ne peut pas connaître tout le monde.

-Vous êtes en quelle année ? Peut-être est-ce pour cela que l'on ne s'est jamais parlé. Moi je suis en quatrième année en droit.

-Ah oui, on n'est pas du tout du même côté du campus. Je suis en médecine en troisième année.

-En médecine ? fit la voix sensuelle s'Edward.

Je levais enfin le regard vers lui et ses yeux d'un vert intense me vrillèrent. Voyant que je ne répondais pas, Alice s'exclama vivement :

-Je suis désolée, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Bella, voici mon frère Edward Cullen, Edward, voici …

-On s'est déjà rencontré, l'interrompit Edward.

-Vraiment ? S'exclama joyeusement Alice, inconsciente du froid qui s'était installé.

-Vraiment, répondis-je, glaciale.

Son frère ! Il était son frère. Alice m'avait semblé délicieuse. Comment pouvait-elle être sa sœur ? En même temps, cela expliquait pourquoi elle ne faisait pas partie des personnes célèbres. Les invités avaient le droit d'inviter des personnes de leur choix. Edward avait amené des membres de sa famille. Pourquoi pas ?

-Oui, renchérit Edward en me lançant un regard amusé, tu n'es pas au courant ? Bella et moi avons secouru une petite fille tout à l'heure.

Je l'incendiais du regard mais il savait parfaitement que je ne pouvais pas dire la vérité car cela me décrédibiliserait et ferait penser que j'avais vraiment monté cette histoire de toutes pièces.

Edward fit un rapide récapitulatif de ce qui s'était passé à Alice et Jasper.

-Vous êtes adorables ! s'exclama Alice.

Edward me jeta un regard et dit à sa sœur d'un ton mielleux :

-N'est-ce pas ?

Sentant le malaise entre nous, Jasper proposa à Alice d'aller se chercher un autre café.

-J'espère que l'on va bientôt se revoir Bella, me dit Alice.

-Je l'espère également, j'ai beaucoup aimé parler avec vous.

Elle me fit un immense sourire auquel je répondis avec enthousiasme, oubliant momentanément la présence d'Edward. Ce que celui-ci ne manqua pas de me rappeler.

-Tu es très belle quand tu souris, fit une voix dans mon oreille.

-Oh non, gémis-je. Pas toi !

Mais qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter cela ? D'accord, j'exagérais peut-être un peu : Edward était un homme magnifique et très attirant. Mais c'était justement ça mon problème. Je savais que lui ne voulait qu'une histoire de sexe, peu importe sa partenaire d'ailleurs. Il avait jeté son dévolu sur moi mais je savais que, en lui refusant quoi que ce soit toute la soirée, il m'oublierait et trouverait rapidement une autre cible. Preuve était qu'il avait déjà commencé lors de la soirée avec la femme blonde de tout à l'heure.

-Ecoute, lui fis-je. Je n'ai pas du tout apprécié ton comportement tout à l'heure. Je hais que l'on profite de moi, et crois-moi, ça m'est déjà arrivé suffisamment. Personnellement, je voulais uniquement aider cette petite fille. Dorénavant, ne t'approche plus de moi, s'il te plait, le suppliais-je presque.

Il m'observa intensément.

-Tu es vraiment étrange, tu le sais ? Tu imagines le nombre de filles qui aimerait être à ta place en ce moment. Toi tu me rejettes, comme si j'étais quelque chose d'immonde. Je dirais presque que je te fais peur.

Mon Dieu, cet homme était d'une arrogance, je n'en revenais pas. Et puis, surtout, ce n'était pas utile que je me voile la face, il avait trouvé la vraie raison…

Hors de question pourtant qu'il ne le comprenne, aussi rétorquais-je avec calme :

-Premièrement, je ne suis pas une de tes fans, je ne t'aime pas, ni toi, ni tes films. Deuxièmement, ton attitude me dégoûte effectivement et tu viens de renforcer cette impression de dégoût. Honnêtement, ne nous parlons plus. On n'a rien à se dire. Je vais partir de ce côté et toi de l'autre et tout ira à nouveau pour le mieux.

Je vis une étrange lueur passée dans ses yeux, il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de se faire ainsi envoyer sur les roses. Je me détournais, prête à partir, quand une main encercla vivement mon bras m'empêchant d'avancer.

-Je t'interdis de me parler ainsi, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix dangereuse. Je ne suis pas un de tes chiens que tu renvois comme la petite fille capricieuse que tu es.

Il accentua sa pression sur mon bras.

-Lâche-moi, sifflais-je, sentant l'air commencé à me manquer alors que la panique m'envahissait. J'étais la marraine de cette association, il était hors de question de faire un scandale ici.

-Pas tant que tu ne t'es pas excusée, non, fit-il à voix basse, toujours sa bouche près de mon oreille.

-Tu veux que je m'excuse de quoi au juste ? L'interpellais-je brutalement, révoltée. De te dire ce que je pense, ou de t'avoir fait prendre conscience que je n'ai fait qu'énoncer une vérité.

-Parce que tu penses être parfaite, en plus ? Dit-il en riant ironiquement. Mais laisse-moi te dire à mon tour ce que je pense de toi.

Je me figeais puis essayais de me défaire de sa poigne. Je ne voulais pas entendre ça. Mais, il m'empêcha de partir, se collant davantage à mon dos.

-Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'enfuir. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent ! Tu veux faire croire que tu hais le monde de la célébrité, que tu te distingues de tous ces gens connus que tu méprises tant mais tu sais parfaitement qu'il t'a tout donné, qu'au fond tu es comme nous. La célébrité t'attire. Harvard en est la preuve ! Tu ne te serais pas appelée Swan, tu ne serais jamais entrée Harvard. Un caprice de plus ! Et puis, merci à Papa !

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Il exprimait à haute voix mes craintes et cela m'était extrêmement pénible à entendre.

-Tu as finis ? Lui demandais-je, tentant de ravaler mes larmes et de maitriser les tremblements de ma voix.

-C'est la vérité qui te met dans cet état ? Fit-il perfidement.

D'un mouvement brusque, je me dégageais de son emprise. Je me retournais vers lui pour lui faire face.

Il eut un mouvement de recul, certainement en voyant l'état de mon visage.

-Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi. Jamais !

Je m'éloignais vivement. Il fallait que je parte d'ici, maintenant.

Je sortis mon téléphone portable et appelais Henri pour qu'il vienne me chercher.

Il arriva trois minutes plus tard. A peine me retrouvais-je dans la bulle salvatrice de la voiture que j'explosais en sanglot.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à reviewer ...

A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir !

Je passe en coup de vent poster ce chapitre. Un tout grand merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir.

Un immense merci à Marjorie qui prend le temps de me corriger.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La nuit qui avait suivi ce gala avait été terrible pour moi. Je ne comprenais pas la cruauté d'Edward. Certes, je n'avais pas été très sympathique avec lui. Mais il avait été d'une méchanceté ignoble de sous-entendre que c'était grâce à mes parents, et surtout à leur mort que j'avais pu accéder à autant de choses. Il connaissait parfaitement mon passé, comme le reste du monde, et je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de me le jeter en pleine face.

J'avais donc passé la nuit à ressasser ce qu'il m'avait dit, en proie à une de mes trop nombreuses crises de doute.

La fin de la semaine avait défilée. Je m'étais rendue tous les soirs à des soirées différentes en l'honneur de différentes associations et j'avais été soulagée de constater qu'Edward Cullen n'avait assisté à aucune d'entre elles.

Le lundi matin, je me rendis à l'aéroport de Los Angeles afin de prendre l'avion, direction New York où se déroulerait une série de nouveaux galas et soirées.

J'attendais tranquillement dans la salle d'embarquement. Je sentais le regard des gens sur moi, mais ils ne venaient que peu m'importuner, ce qui me soulageait. Je n'étais définitivement pas à l'aise avec la célébrité.

Ayant envie de me dégourdir les jambes, je me levais, me rendant vers la librairie la plus proche. Je flânais dans les rayons, regardant ci et là quelques livres, mais s'en avoir pour but d'acheter. Après une dizaine de minutes, je décidais de regagner mon siège.

Au moment où je passais la porte pour sortir de la librairie, un grand panneau publicitaire attira mon attention. Et pour cause, mon visage se trouvait dessus. Celui d'Edward Cullen également. On nous voyait tous les deux côte à côte penchés l'un vers l'autre alors qu'il portait la petite fille qui s'était perdue. Sur la photo, on semblait très complice, d'autant que je lui adressais un grand sourire. Le journal people avait titré : _Isabella Swan et Edward Cullen : y aurait-il de l'amour dans l'air ?_

Je sentis la colère m'envahir. C'est pour cela que je refusais tout contact avec les autres célébrités. Directement, on nous inventait des histoires ensemble et nous perdions toute vie privée.

Soudain, une voix m'interpella, me sortant de mes noires pensées :

-Bella ? Bella Swan ?

Je me retournais vivement. Se tenait devant moi une jeune femme que je reconnus immédiatement : Alice Cullen. Elle me souriait gaiement, apparemment ravie d'être tombée sur moi.

-Alice, lui fis-je, souriant à mon tour. Je suis contente de te voir !

J'étais sincère. Même si son frère m'insupportait, j'avais beaucoup aimé Alice.

-Moi aussi ! Tu prends l'avion ?

-Oui, je vais à New York pour les deux prochaines semaines avant de revenir à LA. Et toi, tu vas où ?

-Je vais également à New York ! Fit-elle avec enthousiasme. Je ne sais pas si Edward te l'a dit, je suis styliste et il y a pas mal de défilés à New York en ce moment.

Je la regardais un instant, me demandant ce que son frère avait pu lui dire sur moi.

-Honnêtement, je ne m'entends pas très bien avec ton frère, lui dis-je, souhaitant que tout soit clair entre nous avant que nous ne devenions davantage amies.

A ma grande surprise, elle rit :

-C'est effectivement ce qu'Edward m'a fait comprendre. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va nous empêcher de nous côtoyer et peut-être de devenir amies, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-elle, une pointe d'anxiété cette fois dans la voie.

-Non, bien sûre que non, m'empressais-je de lui répondre.

Après cela, tout sembla plus simple. On parla longuement de tout et de rien, elle me raconta son histoire avec Jasper, m'apprit qu'il était déjà rentré à Harvard pour ne pas rater trop de cours et m'interrogea alors sur Harvard. Nous nous installâmes ensemble dans l'avion. Le voyage se passa très bien, entre sieste, rires, film et discussions.

Lorsque je sortis de l'avion, j'avais l'impression de connaître Alice depuis toujours.

-Comment rentres-tu à New York ? L'interrogeais-je alors que nous attendions nos bagages.

Je pensais éventuellement lui proposer de partager un taxi avec moi.

-Edward vient me chercher, m'apprit-elle. On peut te déposer quelque part ?

Aussitôt je me refermais ce qu'Alice ne manqua de remarquer, comme en témoigna son froncement de sourcil.

-Non, c'est gentil. Ca va aller.

-Ton chauffeur vient te chercher ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. En réalité, Henri était mon chauffeur pour m'accompagner aux soirées mondaines. Sinon, je me débrouillais toujours seule.

-Je n'ai pas de chauffeur, lui dis-je finalement. Je vais prendre un taxi, ce sera parfait.

-Mais non, fit Alice, on te dépose là où tu loges.

-Je t'assure que ça va aller, refusais-je.

Je ne tenais pas du tout à passer encore un moment en compagnie d'Edward.

Alice n'insista pas davantage.

Nous récupérâmes finalement nos bagages. Juste avant de passer les portes de sortie, on s'échangea nos numéros, se promettant de s'appeler et de se voir dans la semaine.

On passa les portes. Alice se mit à scruter la foule à la recherche de son frère. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à le repérer, il était un peu à l'écart de la foule, portant des lunettes noires, appuyé de façon décontractée contre un mur. Je repérais aussi à quelques mètres des paparazzis.

Alice se tourna vers moi, me sourit et me dit :

-Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas qu'on te dépose quelque part ?

-C'est vraiment adorable de ta part, mais je ne veux pas vous gêner et je ne suis pas certaine que Edward apprécierait ma compagnie.

Elle haussa les sourcils puis eut un mouvement désinvolte de la main.

-J'imagine que je n'arriverai pas à te convaincre. Alors, je te dis à très bientôt, je vois qu'Edward commence à s'impatienter.

On s'embrassa rapidement puis Alice s'éloigna vivement en direction de son frère.

Au moment où j'allais me détourner à mon tour, je restais figée sur place.

Edward et Alice m'offraient un spectacle des plus inattendus, surtout venant de la part d'Edward. Ils se serraient dans leurs bras. Ils semblaient ravis de se revoir, comme s'ils avaient été séparés depuis des mois. Edward sourit _tendrement _à sa sœur et l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Il me sembla tout d'un coup bien loin de l'être abominable que j'avais rencontré quelques jours auparavant.

Je me détournais alors vivement, courant presque pour mettre le plus de distance entre eux et moi.

J'arrivais rapidement à la file qu'il fallait faire pour les taxis et me mis dedans. J'attendis un peu puis je fus rapidement dans le taxi qui m'emmena vers New York.

Lorsque le taxi me déposa devant l'hôtel, Le Pierre, je fus impressionnée par le charisme que dégageait l'hôtel.

En fait, je n'avais pas choisi l'hôtel, c'était les organisateurs des galas qui réservaient les hôtels afin de rassembler les invités pour faciliter l'organisation. Ils en changeaient chaque année, pour varier et je fus heureuse de constater que l'hôtel se trouvait juste en face de Central Park, où j'adorais aller me promener quand j'étais à NY.

Je fis rapidement le tour de ma chambre, puis sans même prendre la peine de défaire mes valises, je m'allongeais sur le lit et m'endormis presque instantanément, épuisée par le long voyage que je venais de faire.

Lorsque je m'éveillais, le soir était tombé. Je regardais l'heure et constatais qu'il était déjà 8h30. J'avais faim mais aucune envi de dîner au restaurant de l'hôtel. Je pris alors une douche rapide, j'enfilais un jean et un pull et sortis de ma chambre.

Je me rendis aux ascenseurs. Un d'entre eux arriva au bout de quelques secondes. Au moment où les portes se refermaient sur moi, quelqu'un cria « Attendez ! » et mit sa main entre les deux portes pour les empêcher de se refermer. Instantanément, les portes se rouvrirent et j'eus un hoquet de stupeur.

Se tenait devant moi, dans toute sa splendeur, Edward Cullen.

* * *

En espérant que vous avez aimé...

A bientôt,

Auxane


	5. Chapter 5

Tout d'abord, un tout grand merci pour vos très nombreuses reviews qui m'ont fait extrêment plaisir. Merci également à Marjorie qui m'apporte une aide précieuse.

Voici le nouveau chapitre !! J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire alors j'espère sincèrement que vous allez l'aimer...

Bonne lecture

* * *

Il me regarda, abasourdi. Au moins, il avait l'air tout aussi étonné que moi.

Puis, la surprise passée, il fit un pas pour entrer dans l'ascenseur. Aussitôt, refusant d'être coincée dans un tel endroit avec lui, je le contournais pour sortir de l'ascenseur, décidée à prendre les escaliers.

Pourtant, anticipant ma réaction, il m'attrapa par les épaules, m'obligea à reculer jusqu'à ce que mon dos touche son torse puis il se pencha et dit à mon oreille :

-Ne sois pas ridicule, Isabella.

Je tentais de me dégager mais il me tenait fermement, attendant visiblement que les portes de l'ascenseur se ferment pour me lâcher.

Mais c'était mal me connaître. Il voulait m'empêcher de sortir de l'ascenseur ? Très bien, mais dans ce cas, j'allais empêcher l'ascenseur de fermer les portes !

J'avançais une de mes jambes, la plaçant entre les deux portes de l'ascenseur, ce qui empêchait la fermeture des portes.

-Lâche-moi ou nous ne sortirons jamais de cet ascenseur, lui fis-je.

Je le sentis secouer la tête et émettre un petit rire désabusé.

-Ce que tu es têtue ! Tu me détestes au point de ne pas pouvoir partager un ascenseur avec moi ? C'est plutôt puéril comme réaction.

Le ridicule de la situation me frappa alors.

-Très bien, dis-je, lâche-moi et nous pourrons enfin descendre _dans_ l'ascenseur.

Je soulignais bien le « dans » pour qu'il comprenne que ce petit jeu avait assez duré.

Il me lâcha, et quelques secondes plus tard, les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient doucement sur nous.

-Eh bien, tu vois quand tu veux, dit-il ironiquement.

Je me retournais, déjà furieuse pour lui dire ce que je pensais de lui, mais il ne m'en laissait pas le temps.

-Oh non, tu ne vas pas recommencer ton petit discours de Miss Parfaite. J'ai parfaitement compris ton opinion sur moi l'autre jour, fit-il âprement. On ne va pas remettre le couvert !

- Tu es d'une arrogance ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

Là, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Je vis son regard ironique devenir dur comme de la pierre.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? Tu prétends être quelqu'un de formidable, de gentil, d'attentif à tout, mais dès que quelque chose ne te convient pas, tu montres ta véritable personnalité, ta méchanceté. Oh oui, tu as même réussi à embobiner ma sœur. Je t'avais bien cernée, tu es une fille à Papa. Félicitation ! S'exclama-t-il en applaudissant, sans joie aucune. Tu tires parfaitement profit de la mort de tes parents.

Sans même que j'y pense, la claque fendit l'air, et sous la violence de mon geste, sa tête tourna.

Aussitôt horrifiée par mon geste, je reculais d'un pas. Mais il m'attrapa par les poignées, me ramenant à lui rudement.

Sans aucune douceur, il attrapa mon menton, m'obligeant brutalement à relever la tête vers lui. Soudain, il écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes, sans que je comprenne quoique se soit. Son baiser était dur et terrible. Il semblait vouloir me punir. Immédiatement, je tentais de le repousser, inutilement. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, d'envahir ainsi mon intimité, de m'agresser presque physiquement. Il avait les mots pour me montrer à quel point il m'exécrait, pas ça. Pas ce moyen. Mais je savais qu'il me faisait payer le prix pour ce que je venais de lui dire, peu importe à quel point j'allais en ressortir humiliée. J'avais été trop loin et il me montrait que lui aussi pouvait aller loin.

Cette idée me fit paniquer et je sentis mes yeux me piquer. Bientôt les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

Sa langue essayait de forcer l'entrée de ma bouche mais je rassemblais toutes mes forces pour m'y opposer.

Soudain, le ding de l'ascenseur se fit entendre, nous indiquant que nous étions enfin arrivés. Il me repoussa vivement, comme s'il se réveillait d'un autre monde.

En voyant mon visage défait et effrayé, il sembla réaliser quelque chose.

Pourtant, il ne dit rien, se contentant de me bousculer pour sortir de l'ascenseur.

Puis à mi-chemin, il se retourna, me regarda avec indifférence et me balança :

-Tu vois, _Bella_, les filles comme toi n'ont que ce qu'elles méritent.

Cette ultime phrase eut l'effet d'un coup de massue. C'était presque pire que le baiser forcé que l'on avait partagé.

Prenant conscience que tout le monde dans le hall de l'hôtel me regardait, je courus presque jusqu'à la sortie, cherchant à m'échapper de cette atmosphère étouffante.

Pendant plus de deux heures, je marchais et marchais, sans but particulier, essayant de penser le moins possible. Je ne voulais pas faire face à la réalité maintenant, je ne voulais pas prendre conscience du poids qui s'était abattu dans ma poitrine, m'empêchant de respirer correctement.

Pourtant, lorsque je revins à l'hôtel vers 23h, la réalité me frappa : Edward se tenait en compagnie de deux autres hommes et riait à gorge déployée. Il se tenait à quelques mètres de moi, heureux.

C'était tout ? Il avait déjà _oublié_. Pour moi, ça avait été un vrai traumatisme, et j'avais pris des heures à calmer l'angoisse qui m'avait envahie. Lui, avait simplement rejoint des amis et passé une bonne soirée.

Cette idée m'écœura, au point que je me précipitais vers la poubelle la plus proche pour y vider mon estomac pourtant peu rempli. En effet, je me mis à vomir de la bile sans pouvoir plus m'arrêter.

Pourquoi me m'étais-je dans un tel état ? Je savais que je n'avais pas supporté qu'il puisse croire que je sois ce genre de personnes. J'avais passé des années à me construire une vie la plus normale possible. En l'espace de quelques minutes, il avait détruit cette fragile construction. Tout n'était que doute dans ma tête. Et s'il avait raison ? Si je ne m'étais pas appelée Isabella Swan, aurais-je pu être ce que je suis maintenant ? J'avais voulu y croire jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais j'en étais à un point où je me demandais qui j'étais réellement.

Soudain, une autre question s'imposa à moi : Pourquoi accordais-je autant d'importance à l'avis d'Edward Cullen ?

Je sentis une main secourable tenir mes cheveux alors que je continuais de vomir. Une autre main se posa dans mon dos et commença à y faire de grands cercles comme pour me réconforter.

Je me calmais peu à peu et finis par me redresser. Je me retournais vers la personne qui m'avait aidé pour la remercier. Je restais figée quelques secondes en reconnaissant la personne qui se tenait devant moi.

La jeune femme blonde avec qui Edward parlait lors du premier gala de la saison se tenait devant moi et me regardait avec inquiétude.

-Est-ce que ça va mieux ? Me demanda-t-elle gentiment. Je voyais parfaitement à son regard qu'elle savait qui j'étais.

-Je crois, murmurais-je, encore surprise. Désolée que vous ayez dû assister à cela.

-Ce n'est rien, vraiment, assura-t-elle en me souriant. Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous raccompagne jusque chez vous ?

-Je loge à l'hôtel juste là, mais merci beaucoup.

Elle se remit alors debout, et je réalisais seulement que j'étais assise à même le sol. Je me redressais à mon tour.

-Si vous êtes sure, je vais aller rejoindre mon fiancé, me dit-elle.

Je la regardais, statufiée sur place. Mon Dieu, dîtes-moi qu'elle n'est pas la fiancée d'Edward ?

Immédiatement, je me demandais pourquoi j'avais eu une telle pensée. Mais je n'eu pas le temps d'y penser davantage car elle se remit à parler.

-A bientôt peut-être, me fit-elle avec un léger signe de la main pour me dire au revoir.

-Peut-être, oui, murmurais-je à mon tour.

Elle s'éloigna en direction des trois jeunes hommes qui étaient en train de nous regarder. Aussitôt, ils l'assaillirent de questions et je me doutais qu'ils lui demandaient ce qui m'était arrivé.

Je m'appuyais contre le tronc d'un arbre de Central Park, véritablement affaiblie d'avoir été ainsi malade. Je fermais un instant les yeux, cherchant le courage de marcher jusque ma chambre.

Soudain, je sentis une présence devant moi et un regard me dévisager.

J'ouvris les yeux. Edward se tenait devant moi.

Je n'étais pas étonnée. Je me préparais à recevoir ces remarques acerbes.

-Tu fais peur à voir, dit-il. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas d'ironie dans sa voix. Sa voix était neutre comme s'il énonçait une vérité générale.

-Merci, répondis-je sans avoir la force d'être sarcastique. Que fais-tu là ? Ajoutais-je. Tu ne devrais pas être avec ta fiancée ? L'interrogeais-je, neutre.

Il fronça les sourcils puis un éclair de compréhension passa dans ces magnifiques yeux verts.

-Rosalie n'est pas ma fiancée, c'est celle de mon frère, Emmet.

Je me sentis rassurée, ce qui, en soit, me fit encore plus peur.

Il y eut un long moment de silence où il continua à me regarder intensément, comme pour fouiller mon âme.

Soudain, il posa sa main sur ma joue, chassant les larmes qui avait coulées de mes yeux lorsque je m'étais mise à vomir. Je ne cherchais même pas à le repousser, l'observant simplement, profitant de ce moment de tendresse inattendu. La situation était très étrange, mais je décidais, pour une fois, de ne pas me poser de question.

Puis, il ôta sa main de mon visage. Il fit alors quelque chose de complètement déconcertant : il me tendit la main.

Je le regardai un instant, incapable de faire un mouvement.

-Viens, murmura-t-il.

Je saisis alors sa main et me laissais entraîner par Edward. Nous marchâmes une dizaine de minutes dans les rues de New York. Edward me demanda à un moment de l'attendre quelques secondes et il s'engouffra dans un starbuck. Il en ressortit rapidement tenant deux boissons et un sachet. Il reprit ma main et m'entraîna une nouvelle fois à sa suite. Nous marchions en silence.

Finalement, Edward s'arrêta devant un immeuble. On entra dedans. Edward appuya sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur. Quand on entra dedans, je frissonnais au souvenir de l'après-midi.

Lorsque l'on arriva au dernier étage, Edward me fit encore grimper des escaliers très étroits, me faisant passer en première. Lorsque j'arrivais tout en haut, j'ouvris la porte et restais paralysée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi.

New York endormi s'étendait devant moi. Le spectacle était d'une telle beauté que j'en restais le souffle coupé.

Edward reprit ma main, qu'il avait lâchée quand nous montions les escaliers. On alla s'assoir devant cette vue enchanteresse.

On ne parla pas de la soirée. On resta simplement côte à côte, à boire et manger ce qu'il avait acheté. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Pourtant, un élément me troubla : pas une fois Edward ne me lâcha la main de la soirée.

Il me la tint de même tout le chemin du retour. Quand il me raccompagna jusqu'à ma chambre, il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue.

Pas un mot n'avait été dit.

* * *

Voilà ...

En espérant que vous avez aimé,

Bisous


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à toutes !!

Je suis désolée pour ce retard, j'ai été très prise par mes études.

Mille mercis pour vos charmantes reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir. Je vais essayer d'y répondre !

Merci également à Marjorie qui prend le temps de me corriger alors qu'elle est en plein dans le bac !!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, je mis quelques minutes à me rappeler des événements de la veille. Puis, je réalisai l'attitude plus qu'ambigüe qu'avait eu Edward.

Pourtant, il me semblait évident qu'il avait tenté de se faire pardonner, de réparer les dommages causés. De fait, je pensai qu'il serait peut-être une bonne idée d'aller le remercier d'avoir, malgré tout, été là pour moi.

Je me douchais et m'habillai tranquillement puis je descendis à la réception de l'hôtel afin de leur demander le numéro de chambre d'Edward.

Lorsque j'arrivais à la hauteur de la réception, un jeune homme me sourit immédiatement, prêt à m'aider :

-Bonjour Mademoiselle, dit-il. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

-J'aurais aimé savoir dans quel chambre se trouve Edward Cullen, s'il vous plaît, lui fis-je en lui souriant poliment.

Je savais parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas le droit de révéler une telle information mais je ne pensais pas qu'il m'opposerait de résistance. Après tout, il fallait bien que la célébrité serve à quelque chose …

-Eh bien, dit-il me regardant un peu gêné. M. Cullen a quitté notre hôtel très tôt ce matin.

Je le regardais, éberluée.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il ne loge plus ici ? Lui demandais-je, abasourdie.

- En effet. Il nous a assuré que ce n'était absolument pas notre faute, que l'hôtel était très bien mais qu'il ne _pouvait _pas rester ici. Il n'a rien dit d'autre.

Parti ? Parti alors qu'il était censé rester deux semaines comme moi pour participer à la série de galas ? J'eus l'impression qu'un poignard s'enfonçait dans mon ventre. Etait-il parti à cause de moi ? S'était-il rendu compte qu'il avait fait une erreur la veille en venant me réconforter ? Je l'ignorais mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir cette amertume grandissante.

Je remerciais rapidement le jeune homme et m'éloignai vivement.

J'en voulais à Edward Cullen. Je lui en voulais de me mettre dans des états pareils. Hier, il arrivait à me faire pleurer et vomir. Aujourd'hui, il parvenait à me planter un coup de poignard dans le ventre.

Qui était-il pour agir ainsi sur ma vie ?

* * *

La journée était passée plus rapidement que prévu. En effet, j'avais été très occupée l'après-midi puisque j'avais dû me préparer pour le gala du soir même.

Je me trouvai une nouvelle fois dans une limousine, prête pour y assister.

Lorsque j'y arrivais, la même routine commença. Je souriais aux photographes, signais des autographes et répondais aux questions des nombreux journalistes, qui ne purent s'empêcher de me demander si Edward et moi entretenions une « relation secrète ». J'avais démenti fermement.

Après cela, j'entrai enfin dans la salle de réception, somptueuse.

-Bella ! M'interpella quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je me retournais et vis Jacob Black, un acteur très célèbre. Il joua des coudes pour arriver à ma hauteur.

-Bella, ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu ! S'exclama-t-il, chaleureusement.

-J'ai été très prise par mes études et toi par tes nombreux tournages, lui répondis-je en souriant.

Jacob Black était un des seuls acteurs hollywoodiens qui trouvaient grâce à mes yeux. Je le connaissais depuis très longtemps et il n'avait jamais essayé de me draguer ou de coucher avec moi, ce qui, honnêtement, dans ce milieu, était très appréciable.

On bavarda quelques minutes, se racontant les dernières nouvelles.

-Au fait, dit-il soudainement, j'ai appris que tu es sortie avec Edward Cullen. Je croyais que tu détestais les personnes de son genre.

Je manquais de m'étouffer.

-Excuse-moi, fis-je, tentant de garder mon calme, qui t'a dit que j'étais sortie avec lui ?

-C'est lui-même qui l'a confirmé à la presse.

Je le regardais, me demandant si je n'allais pas m'évanouir.

-Rassure-moi, Jacob, et dis-moi que c'est une bonne plaisanterie que tu es en train de me faire !

Il me regarda, abasourdi.

-Tu n'es pas sortie avec lui ?

-Bien sur que non ! M'exclamais-je vivement.

-Eh bien, désolé mais ce n'est pas une bonne blague, finit-il par dire, un sourire contrit sur le visage.

-Oh mon dieu, je vais le tuer. Non ! Fis-je brusquement, faisant sursauter mon interlocuteur. Je vais le faire souffrir d'abord, le torturer pour mieux le tuer. Je prendrais un couteau de cuisine et je le découperais en petits morceaux puis je le ferais bouillir à la marmite et je donnerais ses os à ronger aux chiens.

Je parlais avec virulence et me tue brusquement en remarquant que Jacob me regardait bouche bée.

-C'est à moi qu'est destiné ce charmant programme ? Fit soudain une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournais vivement, prête à étrangler sur le champ cet homme abject.

-Toi ! Je … tu …

J'étais incapable d'aligner deux mots tant la fureur explosait en moi.

-Je sais, dit Edward à Jacob qui nous contemplait, statufié. Je leur fais cet effet à toutes, fit-il avec suffisance.

Cette fois, verte, je lui envoyais un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Il ne recula même pas d'un pas, pas le moins du monde impressionné.

-Tu devrais apprendre à te contrôler, Bella, se contenta-t-il de dire, ton image de marque est en train d'en prendre un coup.

Je plissais les yeux mais me reprit rapidement.

-Comment as-tu osé faire une telle déclaration ? Nous ne sommes jamais sortis ensemble.

-En effet, et c'est ça qui est amusant ! S'exclama-t-il comme s'il venait de m'annoncer la meilleure nouvelle de l'année.

Je manquais de m'étrangler. Mon Dieu, ce garçon était complètement fou.

Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il se détourna et partit.

-Eh bien, c'est plutôt explosif entre vous, commenta Jacob.

Je me tournais vers lui et le regardais, furibonde.

Il leva les mains au ciel comme pour se défendre et me fit un sourire innocent avant d'ajouter :

-Ca doit être torride au lit.

J'émis un grognement sourd et l'incendiais du regard. Il éclata de rire puis se détourna à son tour pour partir.

La soirée passa alors lentement, je parlais peu et n'aspirais qu'à une chose : rentrer.

Lorsque, finalement, l'heure me parut suffisamment convenable pour que je m'éclipse sans que cela soit mal élevé, je pris congé de mes voisins de table et me dirigeais vers les vestiaires pour récupérer ma veste, que je ne mis d'ailleurs pas.

Une fois à l'extérieure, je vis qu'une horde de photographes se tenait toujours là, attendant patiemment que nous sortions. Dès que j'eu mis un pied dehors, ils crièrent mon nom. Docilement, je me dirigeais vers eux et pris la pose.

Quelques minutes passèrent quand soudain un des journalistes, rapidement suivi des autres, se mit à scander :

-Edward et Bella !! Edward et Bella !! Une photo ensemble !

D'abord surprise, je me retournais et vis en effet Edward se diriger vers moi.

-Salut Bella, fit-il d'un ton nonchalant en arrivant à ma tour.

-Edward, saluais-je, neutre en apparence mais toujours mécontente. Ne compte pas sur moi pour poser avec toi, ajoutais-je.

-Tu es toujours obligée d'être aussi compliquée ? Me demanda-t-il.

J'haussais les sourcils, interrogative.

-Un instant, tu me hais, l'instant d'après, tu m'accordes toute ta confiance, le suivant encore, tu me détestes à nouveau.

Je le regardais, silencieuse, remarquant que son analyse était très juste.

-S'il te plaît, posons ensemble, me supplia-t-il. Ce n'est pas le moment ni le lieu de faire un scandale.

J'abdiquais. De toute façon, ce n'était que quelques photos de nous, sans équivoque.

Je m'approchais de lui et il enroula un bras autour de ma taille tandis que je m'appuyais contre son torse.

On sourit aux journalistes.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains avant de dire :

-Je ne te déteste pas. Tu l'as dit toi-même, je t'ai accordé ma confiance et quand j'ai voulu faire face à la situation, tu n'étais plus là.

Il me regarda, surpris.

-Je n'étais plus là ?

-Tu as quitté l'hôtel ! L'accusais-je presque.

Je crus voir un drôle d'air passé sur son visage mais il se remit à sourire aux photographes. Pourtant, il se pencha légèrement vers moi et murmura :

-Je vais être franc avec toi, Bella. J'éprouve de l'attirance pour toi et j'ai juste préféré éviter de commettre une bêtise.

Cette fois, ce fut mon regard qui se troubla. Je savais qu'il l'avait vu.

-Commettre une erreur ?

Ma voix tremblait.

-Oui, ça aurait été une erreur car je ne veux pas autre chose qu'une relation purement physique et ce n'est pas ce que toi tu veux.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que je veux, répondis-je, simplement.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre à nouveau, les journalistes se remirent à crier quelque chose. On prêta l'oreille et je me statufiais aussitôt. Et pour cause !

-Un baiser, un baiser !

Je relevais le regard vers Edward qui me regardait intensément.

-Oh non, fis-je, hors de question ! On ne va pas alimenter davantage les rumeurs que _tu_ as lancé.

-Ce n'est qu'un baiser ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Pourquoi as-tu dit aux médias que l'on sortait ensemble ? Exigeais-je.

Il eut un temps d'arrêt puis une lueur de malice passa dans ces yeux.

-Si je te le dis, tu m'embrasses ? Me demanda-t-il, joueur comme un enfant.

-Non ! M'écriais-je, scandalisée.

-Tant pis, je vais me passer de ton autorisation.

Et avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de comprendre et d'analyser ses paroles, il se pencha vers moi.

Mais il ne m'embrassa pas sur la bouche, comme je m'y attendais. Il posa d'abord ses lèvres chaudes et douces sur ma joue puis sur l'autre. Il redressa un peu la tête et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Je le regardais, hypnotisé par tant de douceur et de tendresse. A cet instant, il aurait pu faire de moi ce qu'il voulait. Ses lèvres continuèrent son chemin et se posèrent, éphémères, sur le bout de mon nez.

Il releva alors le regard, cherchant le mien. J'avais inconsciemment fermé les yeux, complètement abandonnée à ses baisers. Je les rouvris sous l'intensité de son regard. Ses yeux me demandaient la permission de faire plus. Il sembla qu'il trouva cette permission car il se pencha cette fois sur mes lèvres.

Lorsque nos bouches se touchèrent, je sentis des frissons me parcourir de haut en bas. Ce fut comme le top départ. Je me jetai dans son étreinte, passant mes bras autour de son cou, me pressant contre lui. Je sentis rapidement ses bras m'encercler et me serrer contre lui, précieusement.

Il émit un grognement sourd lorsque ma langue taquine retraça le contour de ses lèvres. On ouvrit simultanément nos bouches et nos langues dansèrent un ballet sublime.

Soudain, la réalisation me frappa. J'étais en train d'embrasser passionnément Edward Cullen, Dom Juan de ses dames, devant une trentaine de photographes, certainement ravis de la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Je me détachais vivement de lui et le regardais, perdue et désemparée. Il me regarda à son tour, surpris du revirement de situation.

Brusquement, je me retournais et partis, courant à moitié.

Je l'entendis m'appeler, essayer de me retenir mais je fuyais.

Je fuyais Edward et ses baisers, Edward et sa tendresse, Edward et le trouble qu'il provoquait chez moi.

* * *

En espérant que vous avez aimé,

A bientôt,

Auxane


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir à toutes,

Merci mille fois pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir !! Je suis navrée de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews anonymes, j'adorerais le faire.

Merci également Marjorie qui me corrige !

Par ailleurs, je tiens à vous préciser que ce chapitre contient un **_lemon_** donc si vous ne souhaitez pas le lire, lisez uniquement les dernières lignes du chapitre pour que vous puissez suivre la suite.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela faisait deux heures que j'avais quitté le gala. J'avais décidé de ne pas rentrer en voiture. Je voulais marcher, me libérer l'esprit de toute cette tension accumulée.

J'avais aussi besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qui m'arrivait. Il était évident que je me sentais attirée par Edward mais étais-je amoureuse de lui ? Je veux dire, l'attirance n'est pas l'amour et ce n'était pas la première fois que je ressentais cette attirance.

Un autre problème se posait : même si j'envisageais une relation avec Edward, je savais pertinemment que lui ne voulais pas d'une relation. Il voulait coucher avec moi, point final.

Cette idée m'était douloureuse mais je ne pouvais pas me voiler la face. Je ne serais qu'une femme parmi d'autre pour lui. Il voyait des femmes magnifiques tous les jours, que ce soit lors d'interviews ou lors de ses tournages.

La tête pleine de ces idées, je pris doucement la direction de l'hôtel. Je commençais à être fatiguée et à avoir froid. J'étais toujours dans ma robe de soirée et je m'aperçu à l'instant même que, dans ma précipitation à quitter Edward et les photographes, j'avais laissé tomber mon manteau. Tant pis, j'irai le récupérer le lendemain.

J'arrivais finalement à l'hôtel et montais directement à ma chambre.

Lorsque l'ascenseur atteignit mon étage, je sortis lentement avant de me statufier. Edward était là, assis par terre devant la porte de ma chambre, sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne m'avait pas vu.

Je m'avançais alors, malgré moi. En entendant mes pas, il releva la tête et quand il me reconnut, il se leva instantanément.

Je restais à quelques pas de lui dans le couloir, ayant peur de trop m'approcher.

Ses yeux me vrillèrent.

-Je t'ai attendu toute la soirée, murmura-t-il.

Je le regardais, muette.

-Je ne sais pas réellement ce que je fais ici, continua-t-il, toujours à voix basse.

Incapable de parler, je restais silencieuse.

Le silence s'éternisa.

-Bella …

Sa voix me suppliait. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle me suppliait. Voulait-il que je lui parle ? Voulait-il que je l'embrasse ?

Finalement, ma voix s'éleva, plus rauque qu'à l'habitude :

-Que veux-tu que je te dise, Edward ?

Il me regarda, un instant. Puis, il fit un pas vers moi. Je le regardais avancer sans dire un mot. Ne voyant aucun signe de fuite de ma part, il continua à s'approcher de moi puis quand il fut à ma hauteur, il se pencha légèrement vers moi.

-Ne dis rien, montre-moi, souffla-t-il dans mon oreille.

Son souffle vint chatouiller mon oreille et mon cou, et mon corps fut parcouru de frissons.

Il redressa un peu la tête, de façon à plonger son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux verts brillaient intensément. Il attendait, il voulait que ce soit moi qui fasse le premier pas.

Alors, doucement, mue par une force inconnue, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds. Et, comme lui plus tôt, au lieu de l'embrasser sur la bouche, je déposais un baiser sur sa joue gauche, puis sur l'autre. Je me hissais davantage sur la pointe de mes pieds pour atteindre son front. Il baissa la tête, m'aidant. Je redescendis vers son nez où je posais mes lèvres en un baiser aérien.

Je me séparais de lui légèrement, pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de la réflexion. Il attrapa du bout de ses doigts mon menton et m'obligea à lui refaire face. Son regard me questionna un instant.

Sans réfléchir davantage à tout ce que cela impliquait, je me penchais légèrement en avant au même moment où lui se penchait vers moi.

Nos lèvres s'effleurèrent d'abord, s'apprivoisant, n'ayant jamais eu le temps auparavant. Puis, le baiser se fit plus enflammé. Edward me mordilla la lèvre inférieure afin que je lui autorise l'accès de ma bouche.

Dès que nos langues entrèrent en contact, la passion nous consuma. Edward me plaqua avec force contre le mur derrière nous et ses mains partirent à la découverte de mon corps. Les miennes n'étaient pas en reste. Je découvrais la douceur de ses cheveux, la dureté de son torse viril.

Soudain, il se détacha de moi, les yeux assombris par le désir.

-Viens, murmura-t-il, prenant ma main dans la sienne, me guidant jusque la porte de ma chambre.

Je fouillais rapidement dans mon sac à la recherche de ma clef. C'est seulement quand j'enfonçais la clef de la serrure que je me rendis compte de la situation.

Mon Dieu, qu'étais-je en train de faire ? Il fallait que j'arrête ça tout de suite avant que ça ne dérape.

Pourtant, Edward m'ôta tout doute lorsqu'il me chuchota :

-Arrête de te poser des questions, vis l'instant présent.

Il se pencha à nouveau vers moi pour m'emmener dans un baiser enfiévré.

Il s'arrangea pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre, et nous fûmes dedans en moins de deux.

Ses lèvres abandonnèrent ma bouche pour déposer une myriade de baisers dans mon cou tout en m'appuyant contre la porte de la chambre que l'on venait de refermer. Je caressais lascivement son dos.

Puis, il se détacha de moi et me mena au centre de la chambre, près du lit. Il me contourna de façon à se retrouver derrière moi. Avec douceur, il saisit l'attache de ma robe et la défit. Celle-ci tomba dans un murmure à mes pieds. Je n'étais plus qu'habillée de ma culotte, ne portant pas de soutien-gorge.

Toujours dans mon dos, alors que j'attendais, haletante, Edward posa délicatement une de ses mains sur mon sein droit. Il dégagea mes cheveux qui obstruaient le passage vers mon cou et, tout en caressant mon sein, il posa ses lèvres juste derrière mon oreille, exerçant une légère pression, délicieuse.

Je gémis, complètement abandonnée à ses effleurements.

Avec tendresse, il saisit mon poignée gauche et me tourna vers lui.

Il fit alors un pas en arrière et je réalisais que son regard parcourait mon corps. Instinctivement, je plaquais mes mains contre mes seins.

Une lueur de surprise passa dans son regard puis il me sourit, amusé.

-Bella, tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu te caches, tu es magnifique.

Je le regardais, surprise à mon tour. Il me trouvait … magnifique ?

Son sourire devint plus doux alors qu'il s'approchait à nouveau de moi. Il saisit mes mains et m'obligea à les ôter de mes seins.

Je baissais les yeux, apeurée. Sa main passa délicatement sur ma joue avant qu'il ne me relève le menton.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Me demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Je le regardais fixement quelques secondes avant de murmurer.

-Je n'ai jamais … Enfin, tu vois.

Il me contempla, interrogatif puis sembla réaliser ce que j'essayais de lui dire.

Il fit un pas en arrière et s'exclama :

-Tu es vierge ?

Son regard semblait moqueur. Instantanément, je me baissais pour ramasser ma robe que je ramenais devant moi pour me cacher.

-Excuse-moi, fis-je froidement, j'ai fait une erreur. Sors de ma chambre, s'il te plait.

-Attend Bella ! Je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi. C'est juste que … Il s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots. Tu es jolie comme un cœur et j'aurais cru que …

Il soupira, laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Je le regardais, me demandant ce que la beauté venait faire là.

-Pardonne-moi, supplia-t-il.

Il s'approcha de moi puis se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur mon épaule dénudée.

Acceptant ses excuses, je passais une main dans son cou, le rapprochant davantage de moi. Il m'enleva ma robe des mains, la laissant tomber une nouvelle fois au sol.

Alors qu'il embrassait mes épaules, mon cou, mon visage, mes seins, je lui ôtais sa veste de costume, puis sa chemise.

Il releva son visage vers moi, ses mains se posant dans mos dos, le caressant. Il me colla à lui et m'embrassa. Quand mes seins s'écrasèrent contre son torse, je sentis une vague de chaleur inondée le bas de mon ventre.

Je sentis ses mains descendre plus bas tandis qu'il m'embrassait profondément. Elles se posèrent sur mes fesses, les caressèrent lascivement puis, avec douceur, il tira sur l'élastique de ma culotte. Il arrêta de m'embrasser et me regarda attentivement. Puis, il commença à baisser ma culotte et au fur et à mesure qu'il me l'enlevait, il se baissait lui-même. Je sentis ma culotte atteindre mes chevilles. Edward était à genou devant moi et me contemplait avec passion. Il embrassa mon ventre puis mes jambes remontant vers mes cuisses.

Puis, il se releva. Il resta un instant à me regarder simplement. J'étais nue devant lui, uniquement chaussée de mes escarpins à talon haut.

-Tu es tellement sexy, murmura-t-il, sa voix rauque, déformée par le désir.

Il défit rapidement sa ceinture, et ôta, tout aussi rapidement, son pantalon et son caleçon.

L'évidence de son désir pour moi me fit rougir immédiatement. Il rit légèrement, apparemment charmé par mon innocence.

Il s'approcha à nouveau de moi et me fis basculer sur le lit.

Alors qu'il m'embrassait à nouveau, je sentis une de ses mains venir titiller le bas de mon ventre. Je me raidis instantanément.

-Détends-toi, me chuchota-t-il, je ne ferais rien que tu ne veuille pas.

Je lui souris, lui montrant que j'avais compris son message.

Lorsqu'un de ses doigts entra en moi, je décidais de ne plus penser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, grâce aux mains expertes d'Edward, je connaissais mon premier orgasme.

Quand j'eu retrouvé un semblant de respiration, je vis Edward me sourire fièrement, apparemment ravi de son succès.

Puis, il retrouva son sérieux et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps, et je n'étais pas en reste non plus.

Il s'arrêta, se soutenant de son coude. Je m'arrêtais à mon tour. Il me sourit, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Il nous fit ensuite rouler sur le côté de manière à ce que je me retrouve sur lui.

-Il vaut mieux que tu sois au-dessus, comme ça tu vas y aller à ton rythme, prendre ton temps, expliqua-t-il.

J'hochais la tête, sentant une boule d'angoisse se former dans mon ventre.

Comme s'il avait senti mon angoisse, il me frictionna le dos dans un geste rassurant.

Je me positionnais de façon à ce que son sexe soit à l'entrée de mon intimité. Doucement, je l'enfonçais en moi. Je sentis rapidement une douleur me déchirer le ventre. Une larme coula le long de ma joue. Edward la balaya d'un geste et m'embrassa avec tendresse, essayant de me faire oublier la douleur.

Je recommençais à l'enfoncer en moi, m'obligeant à ignorer la douleur.

Edward restait immobile, me laissant le temps de m'habituer à sa présence.

Quand il fut entièrement en moi, Edward donna un coup de rein pour qu'il soit à nouveau sur moi.

Il sortit entièrement de moi pour replonger presque immédiatement en moi.

Il m'embrassait partout, caressait mon corps tandis que nos corps dansaient ensemble.

Lorsqu'il retomba sur moi, consumé par l'orgasme, je l'accueillis avec joie dans une étreinte tendre. Je n'avais, certes, pas eu d'orgasme mais j'étais heureuse.

Edward se retira et l'on tomba immédiatement endormis.

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain, j'étais seule dans le lit. Edward avait laissé un mot :

_Merci pour cette nuit. Restons-en là._

_Pardon._

_

* * *

_

En espérant que vous avez aimé,

Auxane


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir à tous !!

Voici un nouveau chapitre que je poste bien plus tôt que je ne le pensais. J'ai juste eu une inpiration cette après-midi et l'histoire prend une tournure qui j'espère va vous plaire. Je vous avoue que j'attends vos impressions avec impatience et angoisse...

Un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Merci beaucoup à Marjorie qui me soutient énormément !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Parti. Il était parti. Il m'avait quittée sans un mot, sans un regret.

Il s'était contenté de me laisser une simple note. Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas en laisser. Si son départ m'humiliait, son mot était pire. Il me disait explicitement que je n'étais qu'une conquête de plus, une fille de plus, qui s'était donnée à lui sans résistance. Une fille facile, voilà ce que j'étais désormais.

Je me sentais sale, et je ne me supportais plus. Je refusais de me voir dans un miroir, je refusais tout contact avec des personnes de sexe masculin que je ne connaissais pas. Si, lorsque je rentrais dans un magasin, le vendeur était un homme, je rebroussai chemin.

Je n'avais pourtant subi aucune violence. Non, j'étais juste dégoutée de moi-même, et me punissais.

Si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, je ne pouvais effectivement en vouloir qu'à moi-même. J'avais accepté de lui offrir ma virginité en toute connaissance de cause. Mais, je n'avais pas compris qu'il pourrait se comporter ainsi après.

Qu'avais-je cru ? Que je serais différente des autres ? Que je serais celle qui avait réussi à atteindre son cœur ? Pauvre naïve ! Je ne l'aimais même pas.

Les jours passèrent et avec eux, nombre de galas où je voyais Edward, toujours de loin, toujours avec une jeune femme différente.

Bien sûr, je me sentais mal à chaque fois que j'assistais à une telle scène, d'autant que les journalistes s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour me demander comment je supportais l'infidélité d'Edward. Ils enfonçaient toujours plus le couteau dans la plaie.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et je restais enfermer dans ma torpeur. J'étais devenue un robot. Lorsque je devais me rendre à un gala, je me préparai machinalement. J'étais dans un état second.

Ce soir, j'allais assister au dernier gala que j'avais à New York avant de retourner à Los Angeles pour terminer la « saison gala ». J'étais soulagée comme jamais de quitter New York, et donc Edward.

La même routine se mit en place. On me maquilla, on me coiffa et on m'habilla.

Lorsque j'arrivais au gala, de nombreux invités étaient déjà présents. Je souriais aux uns, discutais quelques minutes avec les autres. Tout n'était que comédie. Je cachais mon mal-être avec talent.

Soudain, je sentis un bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Immédiatement sur la défensive, je repoussai violemment l'individu loin de moi.

-Bella ?

Je regardais la personne qui m'interrogeait et reconnus avec soulagement Jacob et non Edward.

-Je suis désolée, je t'ai prise pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Il me sourit gentiment.

-Aucun problème. Comment vas-tu ? On ne s'est pas revu depuis l'autre gala où j'étais venu.

Mon cœur se serra quand je me souvins de ce qui s'était passé la nuit suivant le gala en question. Mais je me recomposais un sourire, faux évidemment, mais souhaitant faire bonne figure.

-Ca va bien, tu as de la chance de n'avoir fait que deux galas. Moi j'ai dû tous me les tartiner !

Devant mon air faussement désespéré, il éclata de rire.

-Je compatis !

On continua de se taquiner quelques minutes encore avant de se diriger vers nos tables respectives pour le dîner.

Contrairement aux autres dîners de gala, je vis avec effroi qu'Edward se trouvait à la table juste à côté, immédiatement dans mon champ de vision. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, nos regards se croisèrent évidement. Mais, je me détournais directement et m'efforçais tout au long de la soirée d'éviter de regarder dans sa direction. Pourtant, ce n'était pas suffisant pour que je me sente bien. J'étais nauséeuse et ma tête me tournait régulièrement.

A bout de force et me sentant de plus en plus mal, je me levais pour aller aux toilettes afin de me rafraichir. Alors que je traversai la salle, un vertige me prit et une douleur fulgurante traversa mon ventre. Je me retins avec peine à la chaise la plus proche.

-Mademoiselle, vous vous sentez bien ? Me demanda une voix féminine.

Je levais les yeux pour la rassurer mais me rendis compte que je ne la voyais qu'à peine. J'avais comme un voile sur les yeux. Mon Dieu, que m'arrivait-il ?

Une nouvelle douleur au ventre me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Je sentis que je perdais l'équilibre.

Lorsque je m'écroulais sur le sol, j'entendis vaguement des gens s'agiter autour de moi, paniqués.

-Bella ? M'interrogea une voix que je reconnus immédiatement.

-Dégage Edward, murmurais-je.

-Ne fais pas l'enfant, Bella. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as.

Sans savoir comment, je trouvais la force de me redresser un peu et lui hurlai :

-DEGAGE EDWARD !

Aussitôt, mon ventre se contracta de douleur et, sans que je ne puisse réaliser, je me mis à vomir.

Lorsque j'eu vidé mon estomac, je sentis vaguement quelqu'un m'aider à me redresser et me murmurer des paroles rassurantes, m'informant que les secours arrivaient.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un me fit inhaler quelque chose, me permettant de retrouver un semblant de lucidité.

Je pris alors conscience que c'était Jacob qui me soutenait, et qu'un secouriste se tenait agenouillé devant moi.

-Bonsoir Bella, je suis Marc. Il va falloir que vous m'aidiez un peu, d'autant que l'on m'a dit que vous étiez en médecine.

J'hochais la tête.

-J'ai besoin de savoir où vous avez mal exactement.

-Mon ventre, réussis-je à marmonner.

-Où exactement au ventre ?

-Bas du ventre, arrivais-je à prononcer.

-C'est la première fois que vous vomissez comme ça ? M'interrogea-t-il.

J'essayais de rassembler mes souvenirs mais avant que je ne puisse répondre, quelqu'un le fit pour moi :

-Non, elle a vomi il y a environ deux semaines, fit la voix d'Edward.

Je rouvris les yeux que j'avais inconsciemment fermés et vis qu'Edward était planté là à quelques pas de moi.

-Y a-t-il une chance pour que vous soyez enceinte ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement et Edward blanchit d'un coup.

-Non, absolument aucune, répondis-je pourtant.

J'avais pris mes précautions tout de même et avait directement avalé la pilule du lendemain après la nuit que j'avais passé avec Edward.

Dans ma tête, j'essayais d'analyser calmement mes symptômes. Après tout, je faisais des études de médecine et j'allais passer en quatrième année.

Donc, j'avais vomi, du sang qui plus est. J'avais mal au ventre, une douleur fulgurante et aigüe.

-Mon Dieu, murmurais-je, affolée.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? M'interrogea vivement Jacob, la voix empreinte d'inquiétude.

-J'ai mal au côté droit, je vomis et je me sens nauséeuse depuis quelques jours. J'ai également l'appétit coupé.

Je regardais le secouriste qui commençait lui aussi à comprendre.

-Vous pensez en être à quel stade ?

-Etant donné qu'il y a du sang dans le vomi, je dirais que je suis déjà au stade de la péritonite. J'ai même peur qu'elle soit sur le point d'exploser.

Le secouriste se releva d'un bond et commença à donner une série d'instruction. Je savais que maintenant, il fallait aller très vite.

-Attendez, attendez, s'exclama Jacob alors que des secouristes m'installaient sur une civière, très délicatement car chaque mouvement était désormais dangereux. Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe, je n'ai rien compris.

-Votre amie fait, semble-t-il, une péritonite, répondit le secouriste, le plus rapidement possible. C'est une appendicite extrêmement aigüe. C'est-à-dire que l'inflammation a tellement grossi que sa vie est mise en danger. Si l'inflammation explose, ce sera comme si du poison se répandait dans son sang. Si ce n'est pas encore le cas, il faut l'opérer avant que ça n'explose, sinon, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital de toute urgence pour arrêter la septicémie (l'infection du sang).

Je sentis plus que je ne vis que Jacob montait avec moi dans l'ambulance et un brouillard m'enveloppa petit à petit. Je tombais dans l'inconscience.

_

* * *

_

Bip bip bip bip …

Ce bruit était insupportable, je voulais qu'il s'arrête.

Je me forçais à ouvrir les yeux, mais les refermais rapidement, aveuglée par la lumière.

Je refis une tentative quelques minutes plus tard, m'obligeant à garder les yeux ouverts pour que je comprenne où j'étais.

Mes yeux s'habituant à la lumière, je regardai autour de moi et compris que j'étais dans un hôpital.

Pourquoi étais-je dans un hôpital ? Plus je cherchais, moins la réponse venait.

-Mademoiselle Swan ! Vous êtes réveillez. Comment vous sentez-vous ? Me demanda une jeune femme, probablement une infirmière, au vue de sa tenue.

-Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Ma voix était bizarre, comme rouillée.

-Vous avez été opérée d'une péritonite et vous êtes en salle de réveil. On va bientôt vous remonter dans votre chambre, et le chirurgien qui vous a opéré va venir vous voir.

Son sourire me rassura et je replongeais dans le sommeil, probablement aidée par la morphine.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillais la seconde fois, j'avais l'impression que mon esprit était moins embrumé. Je repris plus rapidement mes esprits et constatais que j'étais déjà dans une chambre d'hôpital. Je remarquais que j'étais dans une chambre individuelle. J'avais de la chance même si je comprenais bien que s'appeler Isabella Swan avait grandement aidé.

Je somnolais depuis quelques minutes lorsque l'on toqua à ma porte.

J'autorisais évidement la personne à entrer, et ce fut avec surprise que je vis Alice enter.

-Bella ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Tu es réveillée. Comment te sens-tu ?

Alice était une vraie boule d'énergie, c'était incroyable. J'eu un sourire amusée en lui répondant :

-J'ai l'impression qu'un quinze tonne m'est passé dessus, mais sinon je pense que je vais rapidement récupérer.

-Tu as intérêt ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je nous ai prévu une petite virée shopping quand tu auras la forme.

Je la regardais un instant effarée puis je lui souris, heureuse qu'elle soit là.

-Au fait, comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ? Demandais-je d'ailleurs.

-Edward me l'a dit, et puis tous les magasines people ne parlent que de ça !

-Ah bon ? Lui demandais-je, étonnée.

Je voulais bien croire qu'ils le mentionnent, mais de là à ne parler que de ça.

-Oui et c'est très logique d'ailleurs, fit Alice. D'abord, tu t'es évanouie en plein gala, au milieu de plein d'autres célébrités. Ensuite, les témoins de la scène ont clairement dit que tes jours étaient en danger. Du coup, tous les magasines se demandent ce que va devenir la fortune Swan si tu mourrais.

En effet, son raisonnement était plutôt logique. J'allais lui répondre lorsque quelqu'un toqua une nouvelle fois.

Un homme en blouse blanche entra et se présenta :

-Bonjour Mlle Swan. Je suis le docteur Mc Adams. C'est moi qui vous ai opéré, et j'aurais aimé pouvoir vous parler quelques instants.

-Je vous laisse, dit Alice, je reviens dans quelques instants.

Alice s'éclipsa.

-Je vous ai donc opéré d'une péritonite cette nuit, me dit-il alors que je hochais la tête. J'ai été obligé de vous ouvrir parce que l'inflammation était trop importante pour que je pratique une laparoscopie qui n'aurait laissé aucune cicatrice.

-Je me doutais que vous seriez obligé de m'ouvrir quand j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais hier, fis-je.

-Très bon diagnostique, d'ailleurs, répondit-il avec un sourire. Je pense que vous devrez rester une bonne semaine, le temps de vous remettre de l'opération, et vous serez prudente avec la cicatrice.

-Bien sûre, répondis-je. Merci pour tout, Docteur, ajoutais-je, pensant que l'entretien était terminé.

-J'ai encore quelque chose à vous dire, dit-il pourtant, un air grave s'inscrivant sur son visage.

Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hier, lorsque les secouristes vous ont pris en charge, vous avez affirmé que vous n'étiez pas enceinte.

Je me pétrifiais, mes yeux s'agrandissant de stupeur.

-Mon dieu, murmurais-je.

Il me sourit, compatissant et posa une main sur mon épaule.

-Vous êtes enceinte. Les analyses de sang sont très claires là-dessus.

-Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai pris la pilule du lendemain, dis-je, complètement déboussolée.

-Ces pilules ne sont pas fiables à cent pour cent.

Il me laissa quelques secondes le temps que j'encaisse la nouvelle.

-Est-ce que l'opération peut avoir une incidence sur le bébé ? Interrogeais-je.

-Je ne pense pas, répondit-il. Apriori, comme on s'est très rapidement rendu compte que vous étiez enceinte, et que l'on a fait extrêmement attention à ne pas toucher à votre utérus lors de l'intervention, l'embryon n'a pas été touché. Bien sûr, vous allez devoir faire plus attention encore, du moins si vous souhaitez le garder, ajouta-t-il, hésitant.

Je le regardais, désorientée. Qu'allais-je faire ?

-J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, fis-je à voix basse.

-Bien sûr, je comprends, mais si je peux me permettre, un enfant, c'est un merveilleux miracle.

Je lui souris tristement.

Il sortit de ma chambre, me laissant seule.

Un bébé, j'attendais un bébé. Un petit être grandissait en moi, fruit d'une nuit d'amour, du moins pour ma part.

Je savais déjà ce que j'allais faire. J'allais garder ce bébé, et j'allais l'aimer de toutes mes forces. Je n'avais jamais eu de famille. Il serait ma famille, je serais la sienne.

Mais Edward ne saurait jamais, je n'avais pas ce courage et surtout je n'avais plus le courage de le laisser m'humilier. Je me doutais bien qu'il voudrait que j'avorte.

Personne ne saurait qui en est le père, et j'allais désormais me protéger des médias. Je ne ferais plus partie d'associations caritatives, je ne ferais plus rien qui me mette sur le devant de la scène. J'allais terminer mes études de médecin en m'organisant le mieux possible, et j'allais vivre normalement.

Oui, normalement. Ce bébé était mon nouvel espoir, mon nouveau départ vers une vie saine et heureuse. Brusquement, je sentis mon cœur se gonfler de joie et d'amour. Ca y est, j'avais un aperçu de là où la vie m'emmènerait et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

On toqua à la porte, me sortant de mes pensées.

Alice réapparut et s'avança vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce que le médecin t'a dit ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Devais-je lui dire ? Non, bien sûr que non, elle était la sœur d'Edward !

-Que l'opération s'était bien passée mais que j'allais garder des cicatrices tout de même importantes.

Alice me regarda, plissant les yeux.

-Tu ne me dis pas tout, dit-elle fermement.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Bien sûre que si !

-Non, tu ne me dis pas tout. Je sais que l'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, mais je t'assure que tu peux me faire confiance.

Je la regardais longuement, me demandant que faire. Certes, elle était la sœur d'Edward mais j'avais tellement envie de le dire à quelqu'un. Je n'étais pas non plus obligée de lui dire qui était le père.

-D'accord, je vais te le dire, mais tu dois me promettre que tu ne le diras jamais à personne, ni à ta famille, ni à tes amis. A personne.

-Je te le promets, me dit-elle, solennellement.

-Je suis enceinte, murmurais-je.

Alice ouvrit de grands yeux, puis, sans un mot, me serra fort dans ses bras. Son étreinte me rassura tandis que je prenais pleinement conscience de ce que cette grossesse impliquait.

Alice se redressa et me sourit tendrement :

-Tout va bien se passer, tu vas voir. Je vais t'aider.

Je savais qu'elle ne disait pas ça comme ça, et je réalisais que désormais, Alice ferait également partie entière de ma vie.

-Mais, je ne comprends pas Bella, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que ça se sache ?

-Je veux une vie normale. J'étouffe dans ma vie actuelle et j'ai besoin de ce nouveau départ. Je veux offrir une vie normale à ce bébé, loin de la célébrité.

-Je comprends, fit-elle. Mais pourquoi ne puis-je pas le dire à ma famille ou mes amis ? Je t'assure que l'on peut leur faire confiance, surtout avec Edward. Ils savent à quel point la célébrité peut peser, et te protègeront. Tu devrais au moins le dire au père de ce bébé.

Mes yeux s'élargirent sous la panique.

-Je t'en supplie, ne dis rien à personne. Je veux que ça reste entre nous, s'il te plait, la suppliais-je, sachant pertinemment que je ne pouvais pas lui donner d'explication.

Je me voyais mal lui dire : « en fait, c'est Edward le père, et comme je ne supporterais pas sa réaction s'il l'apprenait, je ne vais pas lui dire ».

Devant mon visage suppliant, Alice me rassura.

-Je ne dirais jamais rien, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est notre secret, fit-elle en posant sa main sur mon ventre.

Je lui souris, reconnaissante, soulagée et heureuse.

Pourtant, je sentais un poids peser sur mes épaules. Avais-je réellement le droit de priver mon enfant d'un père, et Edward de son enfant ?

* * *

Voilà ! J'avoue que j'angoisse un peu ...

Plein de bisous,

Auxane


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour !!

Voici le chapitre suivant. C'est un chapitre de transition donc je pense que c'est normal si vous êtes un peu perdues. Mais j'espère qu'il va tout de même vous plaire.

Merci mille fois pour vos reviews. Je vais essayer d'y répondre mais ce ne sera que vendredi ...

Merci également à Marjorie !!

Bonne lecture !

**_

* * *

_****_Trois ans plus tard_**

-Maman !

-Coucou mon cœur ! Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Dis-je en prenant ma fille de 2 ans dans mes bras et en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

-Me suis amusée ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, me retournant un baiser baveux.

-C'est formidable ! On rentre à la maison, d'accord ?

Alors que ma fille hochait la tête, je fis un signe de main à Sarah, qui gardait les enfants dans la crèche de l'hôpital où je travaille.

Les choses avaient bien changé en trois ans. Lorsque je m'étais rétablie suite à mon opération, j'avais tout organisé pour disparaître du devant de la scène. Alice avait été une aide extrêmement précieuse. J'étais rentrée à Harvard, avait passé mes examens de fin d'année. J'avais également été voir le directeur et lui avait fait part de ma situation. Bien que mécontent, il avait accepté de m'aider pour que je puisse poursuivre mes études comme je le souhaitais.

Lorsque Maëlle était née, ma vie s'était transformée. Je me sentais plus sereine et plus normale. Il faut dire aussi que les habitants de la petite ville Hollow City où j'habitais désormais m'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts, sans jamais me juger. J'étais interne en chirurgie à l'hôpital de Hollow City.

Alice était devenue ma plus proche amie. Elle était la marraine de Maëlle, qu'elle adorait littéralement. Elle habitait à New York désormais avec Jasper mais s'arrangeait pour venir nous voir au moins une fois par mois. Le fait qu'Hollow City soit entre New York et Boston aidait fortement à la fréquence de ces visites.

Comme promis, je n'avais rien dit à Edward et Alice n'avait pas non plus soufflé mot sauf à Jasper avec mon accord. Je m'étonnais à chaque fois qu'ils venaient nous voir qu'ils ne reconnaissent pas Edward en Maëlle. Elle avait les même yeux verts et les même mimiques mais j'imaginais que la pensée qu'Edward puisse être le père ne leur avait pas traversé l'esprit.

Nous venions d'arriver à la maison lorsque le téléphone sonna.

Je posais Maëlle sur le sol et lui dit d'aller s'amuser dans le salon. Je pris le téléphone et me dirigeais également dans le salon pour garder un œil sur Maëlle.

-Allo ?

-Bella, c'est moi Alice.

-Salut Alice, comment vas-tu ?

-En fait, je voulais te prévenir que je ne pourrais arriver que dimanche, j'ai un rendez-vous important samedi.

-D'accord mais est-ce que ça va ? Tu as une drôle de voix, demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je t'en parlerai dimanche, d'accord ? Et Jasper ne viendra pas avec moi.

Je restais un moment silencieuse, inquiète. Alice avait vraiment une voix étrange. Elle semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Et le fait que Jasper ne vienne pas m'alarmait. Il venait toujours nous rendre visite avec Alice.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne te voir à New York ? Finis-je par dire, désireuse de me montrer présente à mon amie.

-Non ! S'exclama-t-elle un peu trop rapidement. Je veux dire, c'est gentil mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps et je viens dimanche de toute façon, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Honnêtement Alice, fis-je, je m'inquiète et je veux que tu saches que tu peux compter sur moi.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle, merci d'être là. On se voit dimanche.

-D'accord, à dimanche, je t'embrasse.

-Moi aussi, dit Alice avant de raccrocher.

Je restais un instant debout à fixer le téléphone, me demandant ce qu'il se passait. La voix de ma fille me tira de mes pensées.

-Maman ? M'appela-t-elle.

-Oui mon cœur ?

-Ai faim ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Je lui souris tendrement.

-Essaie de prononcer chaque mot : J'ai faim, lui dis-je en appuyant sur le « j ». C'est vrai qu'il est déjà 19h15. Tu sais quoi ? On va manger une pizza et après je vais te lire une histoire.

-OUI !! Cria Maëlle, en tapant des mains.

J'avoue que j'étais plus que nul en cuisine mais Maëlle ne semblait pas vraiment en souffrir.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement tout comme les jours qui suivirent. C'était l'exacte représentation de ce qu'était ma vie. Et j'adorais ça.

Le dimanche arriva rapidement et je l'avais attendu avec hâte, anxieuse de l'état dans lequel Alice arriverait.

J'avais bien fait de m'inquiéter.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa voiture, je vis immédiatement les cernes immenses sous ses yeux et ses épaules voutées. Pourtant, elle fit bonne figure quand Maëlle courut vers elle en riant et en criant « Marraine ». Elle l'attrapa dans ses bras et la serra fort.

Lorsqu'elle la relâcha, elle se tourna vers moi et me serra avec force. Je lui retournais l'étreinte, essayant de la soutenir comme je pouvais.

-Si nous allions nous installer dans le jardin ? Fis-je.

Nous traversâmes la maison pour nous rendre dans le jardin. Rapidement, Maëlle se mit à jouer avec ses jouets restés dehors. J'avais pensé à aller acheter un goûter et des boissons fraîches.

Nous nous assîmes autour de la table de jardin.

-Je n'ai pas pris le risque de faire un gâteau moi-même, lui dis-je, tentant de la détendre.

-Tu as bien fait ! S'exclama-t-elle, avec un sourire.

Mais je sentai bien que le cœur n'y était pas.

Je la regardais alors attentivement.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Alice ? Demandais-je.

Elle me regarda un instant, puis fondit en larmes.

-Alice, murmurais-je tristement.

C'était tellement rare de voir Alice triste et désemparée. Cela me brisait le cœur. Je m'approchai d'elle et la serrai dans mes bras.

Elle s'agrippa à moi comme à une bouée de secours, et ses pleurs se transformèrent en sanglots déchirants. Je luttais moi-même contre les larmes.

Je sentis une petite main m'agripper et je me détachai un peu d'Alice pour voir Maëlle nous regarder, ses yeux grand ouverts et attentifs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle à marraine ?

Alice se leva. Je savais qu'elle tentait de se reprendre.

-Je ne sais pas mon cœur mais je pense que tu devrais retourner t'amuser là-bas, lui répondis-je en lui désignant le petit bac à sable.

Pourtant, Maëlle resta plantée devant moi.

-Elle a bobo là ? Interrogea-t-elle en désignant son cœur.

Je le regardais un instant, me demandant que répondre puis optai pour la vérité.

-Oui, elle a mal au cœur.

Maëlle me regarda tristement puis se tourna vers Alice et tendit ses bras vers elle.

Mon amie la prit dans ses bras et la serra avec force. Je la vis étouffer un nouveau sanglot.

Elles restèrent comme ça quelques secondes puis Alice la reposa au sol.

-Merci ma chérie. Vas jouer maintenant, d'accord ?

Maëlle hocha la tête puis partit jouer.

-Ta fille est formidable, me dit-elle en revenant s'assoir.

-Tu y es pour beaucoup, fis-je.

Et j'étais sincère. Alice participait énormément à l'éducation et à l'épanouissement de Maëlle. Sans elle, Maëlle ne serait pas ainsi aujourd'hui.

Alice me sourit, reconnaissante, mais, une fois de plus, son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

J'attendis patiemment qu'elle prenne la parole, ne souhaitant pas la forcer à parler, ou la brusquer.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes silencieuses, puis Alice commença à parler.

-Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé mais, depuis deux ans, Jasper et moi essayons de faire un bébé. Nous n'avions jamais réussi jusqu'il y a un mois. Je suis tombée enceinte et je le suis toujours.

Je fronçais les sourcils, sachant pertinemment que je ne devais pas m'en réjouir.

-Nous étions fous de joie mais, étant donné nos précédents, on voulait attendre que je sois enceinte de trois mois pour l'annoncer. Il y a une semaine, quand j'ai été faire ma première écographie, le médecin a tout de suite vu que l'enfant était anormal.

Sa voix se brisa. Je l'entourais de mes bras, cherchant à lui transmettre un peu de réconfort.

-On ne veut pas le garder, poursuivit difficilement Alice. C'est trop dur.

Je la serrai fort contre moi.

-Mais c'est encore plus dur de se dire que je vais devoir avorter. On l'a tellement voulu ce bébé.

Elle explosa en sanglots. Je la berçais, tentant vainement de la calmer. C'était tellement injuste.

-Vous êtes certain de ne pas vouloir le garder ? Demandais-je.

-Oui, nous ne serons pas capables de nous occuper d'un enfant anormal. Avec nos métiers respectifs, il n'aura pas toute l'attention et tout l'amour nécessaire. En plus, son anormalité est telle que je peux faire une fausse couche à tout moment.

J'haussais les sourcils, surprise.

-Ca arrive dans certains cas. Le bébé est mal formé et la mère ne peut l'accueillir. Si c'est le cas, il s'évacuera naturellement par les règles.

En tant que médecin, je savais tout ça. J'étais juste surprise qu'Alice connaisse cette situation. Elle concernait en général les femmes dont les grossesses étaient tardives.

Je me contentais d'hocher la tête.

-Je voulais aussi te dire que j'ai demandé à pouvoir avorter ici, à Hollow City Hospital. C'est une période très difficile pour Jasper et moi et nous avons décidé de prendre un peu nos distances.

Sa voix se brisa une nouvelle fois et je sentis que cette décision la rendait profondément malheureuse, tout comme elle rendait probablement malheureux Jasper.

Je resserrais mon étreinte.

-J'ai pris un mois, et je me disais que tu voudrais peut-être bien m'accueillir.

-Evidemment Alice, m'exclamais-je. Comment peux-tu en douter ?

Elle me fit un maigre sourire.

Les jours qui suivirent furent difficiles et douloureux pour Alice. J'essayais comme je pouvais de la soutenir, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose.

Alice avait pris rendez-vous pour l'avortement la troisième semaine et je sentais que la situation l'insupportait de plus en plus. Elle ne parlait que peu à Jasper au téléphone. Leurs conversations étaient toujours courtes et Alice finissait toujours en pleurs.

La journée, lorsque je travaillais et que Maëlle était à la crèche, Alice travaillais depuis chez moi ou aller se promener en ville. Mais je sentais que cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Alice s'enlisait.

J'avais donc décidé de prendre quelques jours pour rester avec Alice, et la soutenir au mieux dans cette période douloureuse.

Je rentrais donc le jeudi soir avec Maëlle, impatiente d'annoncer la « bonne » nouvelle à Alice.

Une fois que j'eu garé la voiture, j'aidais Maëlle à s'extirper de son siège bébé et on se dirigea ensemble vers notre maison.

Lorsque l'on entra dans la maison, je sus immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Je me penchais vers Maëlle et lui dis :

-Maëlle, je veux que tu restes ici quelques instants jusqu'à ce que je t'appelle, d'accord ?

Devant mon air grave, Maëlle hocha la tête.

Je me dirigeais vers le salon où Alice s'installait en général pour travailler.

-Mon Dieu, soufflais-je.

Allongée à même le sol, Alice gisait dans son sang, son téléphone à la main.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé.

Bises

Auxane


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir !

Me revoilà avec du retard ! J'ai eu un été très chargé .Je m'excuse beaucoup de ce retard et je vous remercie pour vos nombreuses reviews qui m'ont soutenu et encouragé.

Ce chapitre est plus un chapitre de transition. Je vous laisse le lire ...

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

L'ambulance roulait à vive allure à travers les rues de Hollow City, nous emportant Alice et moi vers l'hôpital.

Lorsque j'avais découvert Alice inconsciente, mes réflexes de médecin étaient revenus. J'avais rapidement vérifié son poul avant de chercher l'origine de tout ce sang. Evidement, je me doutais bien qu'elle faisait une fausse couche mais il me fallait vérifier.

J'avais appelé une ambulance, son poul extrêmement faible m'alarmant. Puis, j'avais confié Maelle à nos voisins.

Lorsque l'ambulance se stoppa devant l'entrée des urgences de l'hôpital, elle fut immédiatement prise en charge par quelques un de mes collègues.

J'entendis quelqu'un crier :

-On l'opère de suite, libérez un bloc.

Ma respiration se coupa, réalisant seulement la gravité de la situation.

-Bella, m'interpella le Docteur Duttard, mon supérieur, résume-moi clairement la situation de ton amie que je ne perde pas de temps à lire son dossier.

Je lui expliquais exactement tout ce qu'Alice m'avait dit et précisait qu'elle était censée se faire avorter dans notre hôpital.

Il me posa quelques questions plus précises puis partit.

J'aggripais le bras de John, un interne de la même année que moi qui allait participer à l'opération, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin :

-Alice est ma plus proche amie.

Il me regarda gravement puis hocha la tête et se détourna pour partir. John et moi étions très proches et il savait à quel point Alice était importante dans la vie de Maelle et la mienne.

Je savais parfaitement que je ne pouvais rien faire, d'une part parce que je n'étais pas en service, d'autre part parce que je connaissais Alice personnellement.

Je fis alors ce qui me paraissait le plus constructif pour Alice : j'appelais Jasper. Il s'alarma immédiatement et m'assura qu'il arrivait sur le champ.

Je fis alors ce que font habituellement les proches des patients, je m'assis dans la salle d'attente. Mais je ne tenais pas en place. Je faisais les cent pas, folle d'inquiétude.

Je savais pertinement que la « fausse couche » d'Alice était plus grave qu'il n'y parassait. Dans la mesure où elle était censée avorter, l'enfant ne devait pas s'évacuer de lui-même par le biais de la fausse-couche. Il y avait donc un problème grave.

Profitant de mon statut d'interne à l'hôpital, je demandais toutes les 20 minutes les dernières nouvelles. Mais évidement, je n'en apprenais que peu.

L'opération d'Alice avait commencé depuis 1h 30 quand Jasper déboula à l'hôpital, complètement paniqué.

-Bella ! S'exclama-t-il. Où est-elle ? Que s'est-il passé ? Et le bébé ?

Son visage était livide, ses yeux injectés de sang.

Je posais une main apaisante sur son bras.

-Jasper, essaie de te calmer.

Je savais que c'était facile à dire mais il fallait qu'il soit sain d'esprit pour bien comprendre la situation.

-Je pense qu'Alice a fait une fausse couche. Elle m'avait dit que c'était possible.

J'essayais de le rassurer comme je pouvais. Il n'était pas stupide et savait pertinement qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

-Mais ce n'est pas normal. Le médecin avait dit que si elle faisait une fausse couche, ça s'évacuerait naturellement par les règles. Là, ça n'a rien de normal.

Je soupirais. En effet, il avait parfaitement raison mais je ne connaissais pas la réponse à sa question.

-Je suis désolée Jasper, je ne mesure pas l'ampleur des complications. Mais j'ai réussi à avoir quelques nouvelles et, d'après ce que l'on m'a dit, l'opération se déroule normalement. Ils devraient en avoir pour une heure encore.

-D'accord, d'accord, murmura Jasper.

Il semblait complètement hagard.

-Jasper, fis-je, je vais aller chercher deux cafés, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête, probablement inconscient de ce que je venais de lui dire.

Je le rassurais autant que je me rassurais.

J'allais rapidement chercher deux cafés et en profitais pour appeler Amy, ma voisine qui gardait Maelle, pour lui demander de garder ma fille cette nuit. Elle accepta sans aucun problème.

Lorsque je revins dans la salle d'attente, Jasper parlait vivement au téléphone, apparement survolté. Il raccrocha brusquement et je m'approchais, posant une main sur son épaule.

Il sursauta violement, preuve de sa nervosité et de son angoisse.

-Oh, Bella ! Fit-il, comme s'il se demandait ce que je faisais là.

Il semblait complètement déconnecter.

-Tout va bien, Jasper ?

-Je … Oui, hum, oui oui … J'ai appelé les parents d'Alice pour les prévenir de la situation.

J'eu un haut de cœur. Mon dieu ! Les parents d'Alice … Qu'en était-il d'Edward ?

-Ils prennent le premier avion, continua Jasper sans remarquer mon malaise. Ils seront là demain matin.

Parfait, me dis-je. Je n'aurais qu'à ne pas être là à ce moment-là.

L'attente reprit.

Nous attendions depuis plus d'une heure quand on vit le docteur Duttard se diriger vers nous. Il abordait une mine grave qui me fit paniquer. Je connaissais suffisament cette expression pour savoir que tout n'allait pas bien.

-Vous êtes le mari d'Alice Hale ? Interrogea-t-il en regardant Jasper.

Celui-ci hocha rapidement la tête, livide. Il avait également compris quequelque chose n'allait pas.

-Alice a subi une complication lors de sa grossesse, qui passe malheureusement inaperçue lors des examens faits au préalable. Lorsque la grossesse est « normale », on ne les remarque que très rarement mais le fait est que votre femme ne portait malheureuement pas un embryon normal. Cela a donc entraîné de très graves complications.

Je regardais le docteur Duttard attentivement, tentant de décrypter ce qu'il essayait de nous dire.

-Nous avons pu sauver toutes les parties génitales d'Alice. Néanmoins, son corps a subi un tel traumatime que nous avons été obligés de la mettre dans un coma artificiel. Lorsque nous avons tenté de l'en sortir, son corps a mal réagi.

Il nous regarda tous deux attentivement. Je posais instinctivement ma main sur le bras de Jasper.

-Elle a fait un arrêt, poursuivit-il.

Je le regardais avec horreur : un arrêt ! Mon dieu !

-Nous avons pu la réanimer mais elle est plongée dans le coma. Je ne peux pas vous dire quand elle se réveillera.

-Attendez, fis-je, elle va se reveiller, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je pense que oui, mais je ne peux pas vous dire quand avec exactitude : demain, la semaine prochaine, dans un mois. C'est difficile à dire.

Je hochais la tête, comprennant ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Quand peut-on la voir ? Interrogeais-je.

-Martha va venir vous chercher d'ici une heure, je pense, quand Alice sera remontée de la salle de réveil et installée dans sa chambre.

Il nous salua rapidement et s'éloigna.

-Elle va se réveiller, hein ? Bella ? Me demanda Jasper, avec désespoir.

-Bien sûr, Jasper, elle va se réveiller. Son corps a subi des chocs importants et il s'est mis naturellement dans le coma pour qu'elle puisse récupérer.

Je vis un peu de soulagement dans ses yeux mais l'angoisse primait.

On se rassit, une fois de plus. L'attente reprit.

Je finis par m'assoupir, ma tête sur l'épaule de Jasper.

Mon sommeil fut agité, je voyais sans cesse Alice m'appeler à l'aide mais je n'arrivais pas à lui porter de l'aide.

Soudain, je sentis une main sur mon épaule comme si elle voulait m'empêcher d'aller jusqu'Alice. Je repoussais la main mais elle se remit aussitôt sur mon épaule. Je commençais à me débattre :

-Alice ! Attends, j'arrive.

-Bella, Bella, …

Une voix m'appelait ?

-BELLA !!

Je me reveillais en sursaut, réalisant que je cauchemardais.

Jasper me regardait avec inquiétude :

-Bella, ça va ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Je me redressais d'un coup, l'esprit un peu plus clair.

-Je … Oui, ça va. Je suis désolée, j'ai fait un cauchemar.

-Tu te sens mieux ? Me demanda une voix, à côté de Jasper.

Edward, c'était la voix d'Edward. Je le regardais complètement hagard.

Jasper reprit alors la parole :

-Edward vient d'arriver de New York, il a pris sa voiture pour venir ici dès qu'il a eu mon message.

Mon Dieu ! Comment allais-je me sortir de là !

-Salut, me fit Edward.

Il n'avait pas changé, toujours le même. Mais il n'avait pas ce regard. Le regard que je lui avais connu : moqueur, taquin. A la place, je voyais de l'inquiètude dans ces yeux. De l'inquiètude pour sa sœur, Alice.

-Salut, répondis-je sur un ton morne.

J'étais pétrifiée par la situation. Il fallait que je réfléchisse au calme.

Mais Edward reprennait déjà la parole.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Bella habite cette ville et est medecin dans cet hôpital, répondit Jasper.

J'hochais la tête, pour appuyer les dires de Jasper.

Edward se contenta d'acquiser, le regard déjà vague.

-Je vais rentrer, je vais vous laisser en famille, fis-je. Je reviens demain matin en première heure.

-D'accord, merci pour tout Bella, me dit Jasper.

Il se leva et m'enlaça. Je fis passer dans mon entreinte autant de réconfort que je pouvais. On se lâcha et je déposais un baiser sur sa joue.

-Ca va aller, Jasper, murmurais-je, avec un maigre sourire.

Je fis un vague signe de la main à Edward puis m'éloignai rapidement.

Je m'étendis dans mon lit après avoir récupéré Maelle et l'avoir recouché.

Mon Dieu, la nuit allait être longue.

* * *

En espérant que vous avez aimé,

A très bientôt,

Auxane


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à toutes !

Je tiens à m'excuser. Je suis vraiment nulle, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre et ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas posté. MAIS je n'abandonne absolument pas ma fic. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse pour ce retard immense si ce n'est que mon ordinateur ne fonctionne plus et est parti en révision chez Dell pour 1 mois et demi… Je ne devrais pas tarder à le récupérer et promis je vous poste le nouveau chapitre !!

Merci mille fois pour vos adorables messages que j'ai lu longuement ce soir ayant exceptionnellement accès à internet !

Je vous embrasse fort et à très vite,

Auxane


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à toutes !

Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre ! Je sais qu'il est attendu et j'en suis désolée. J'ai finalement eu recours à une solution radicale : un nouvel ordinateur ! Plus simple, plus efficace et même plus économique que les réparations …

J'espère sincèrement que vous allez l'apprécier. Il marque un tournant.

Un tout grand merci pour vos nombreuses reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir.

Et mention spéciale à ma formidable bêta, Marjorie qui me soutient beaucoup !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je m'étais retournée dans mon lit toute la nuit sans trouver le sommeil. Lorsque le réveil sonna à 6h, ce fut presque une libération. Mais à peine debout, je réalisai que c'était loin d'être une libération : Alice allait vraiment mal, même si elle se remettrait très certainement physiquement, quelles seraient les conséquences psychologiques d'une telle épreuve, à la fois pour Alice et pour Jasper pris séparément, mais aussi pour leur couple ?

Outre Alice, se posait également le problème Edward. Comment allais-je gérer cela ? Est-ce que je parviendrais à lui cacher l'existence de Maëlle. Question plus importante encore : fallait-il lui cacher son existence ?

Sur cette question, il allait falloir que je me penche plus que longuement. En effet, il fallait penser autant à Edward qu'à Maëlle.

Du côté d'Edward, deux réactions me semblaient possibles s'il en venait à apprendre sa paternité : soit il ne souhaiterait pas s'engager dans la vie de sa fille, soit il voudrait faire valoir ses droits paternels, et je n'ose pas imaginer vers quel genre de situation nous irions.

Mais il fallait aussi penser à Maëlle. C'est son équilibre à elle qui me semble être le plus important. Elle m'avait déjà demandé pourquoi elle n'avait pas de papa comme les autres enfants. Je lui avais expliqué qu'elle avait un papa mais que notre histoire (s'il y avait jamais eu une histoire entre Edward et moi, ce que je me gardais bien de lui dire : je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle pense qu'elle était le fruit d'une coucherie d'un soir) était compliquée. Elle était encore trop jeune pour pousser ses questions mais je savais qu'un jour elle les poserait et je m'étais promise de ne pas lui mentir, peut-être juste d'arrondir les angles pour qu'elle souffre moins de l'absence d'un père.

-Maman ?

La voix de Maëlle venant de la chambre à côté me fit sursauter. Je réalisais que j'étais debout au milieu de ma chambre, totalement immobile depuis environ un quart d'heure.

-Maman ? Répéta Maëlle, plus fort cette fois.

-J'arrive, mon cœur, lui fis-je pour la rassurer.

J'enfilai un pull et me dirigeai vers la chambre de ma fille. J'ouvris la porte et découvris Maëlle assise sagement dans son lit à barreau. Elle me regardait, attentive à chacun de mes gestes. Je m'approchai d'elle, et elle tendit les bras vers moi.

-Tu es déjà réveillée mon cœur ? Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas encore sommeil ? Lui dis-je tout en la prenant dans mes bras.

-Nan, me dit-elle tout en lovant sa tête contre ma poitrine.

Je lui caressai les cheveux.

-D'accord. On va te préparer ton chocolat au lait.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine puis installai Maelle dans son siège de bébé.

Tout en papotant avec Maëlle, je préparai le petit déjeuner. Je lui expliquai un peu mieux ce qui se passait avec Alice et elle me demanda si elle pourrait la voir, ce à quoi je répondis par la négative : les enfants n'étaient pas autorisés à rendre visite aux patients.

Ensuite, nous nous préparâmes pour partir à l'hôpital où je déposerais Maëlle à la crèche avant de prendre ma garde.

A 7h30, alors que j'aidais ma fille à nouer ses lacets, la porte d'entrée sonna.

-Y a quelqu'un ! s'écria immédiatement Maëlle, en tapant des mains.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Oui, mais c'est bien tôt pour recevoir de la visite. Continue à mettre tes chaussures, je vais aller ouvrir, fis-je.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte et l'ouvris.

Quelle ne fut ma surprise en découvrant Edward sur le pas de ma porte.

Je l'avais à peine regardé la veille, pressée de fuir. Maintenant qu'il se tenait devant moi, je me rendais compte à quel point il était beau. Il avait toujours été beau, très beau mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui le rendaient plus mystérieux, plus … sexy que quelques années auparavant.

-Salut, fit-il me sortant de ma rêverie ou plutôt de ma contemplation.

Ses yeux verts me fixaient, impassibles.

Il me fit un léger sourire en coin avant d'ajouter :

-Je vois que tu ne peux toujours pas t'en empêcher. Toujours à admirer la beauté que je suis.

Je le regardais un instant sans bouger, choquée et consternée. Edward Cullen, le retour !

-Ne prend pas tes désirs pour la réalité, répondis-je agressivement, à la fois surprise qu'il ait vu aussi juste, et déçue qu'il soit toujours aussi arrogant.

-Pas la peine de le prendre mal, je plaisantais, histoire de détendre la situation. On ne s'est pas quitté dans les meilleurs termes la dernière fois.

Ses paroles me firent l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille au plus vite. Maëlle ne devait pas le voir, ni lui la voir. Je ne m'étais pas encore préparée à cette éventualité. Je réagis finalement tentant d'ignorer la panique qui montait en moi :

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Lui demandais-je de la façon la plus neutre possible.

-Je suis désolé d'arriver à l'improviste et si tôt. Jasper m'a dit que tu partais vers 7h30-40 pour aller à ton travail.

J'hochai la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot.

Il me regarda puis fronça les sourcils, voyant mon manque de réaction.

-Je voudrais récupérer quelques affaires pour Alice.

J'haussais les sourcils, décontenancée.

-D'accord, pas de problème. Mais je comptais passer voir Alice avant de prendre ma garde. Je crois que je vous l'ai dit à Jasper et à toi hier.

J'étais certaine d'avoir dit à Jasper que j'irais voir Alice ce matin, et il me semblait bien qu'Edward était présent. Il n'avait peut-être pas entendu.

-Oui, je sais mais je n'étais pas sur que tu penses à lui amener des affaires, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Si, j'y avais pensé, fis-je en désignant un sac posé à côté de la porte.

-Oh, souffla-t-il.

Il semblait gêné à présent.

Je fronçais à nouveau les sourcils, me demandant ce qu'il voulait réellement. Il n'allait quand même pas me faire croire qu'il était venu ici parce qu'il pensait que je n'allais pas prendre les affaires d'Alice.

-Dans ce cas, je vais y aller. On se voit à l'hôpital, j'imagine.

-D'accord, me contentais-je de répondre, son changement brusque d'attitude me troublant.

J'aurai voulu le retenir pour lui demander davantage d'explication, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre de risque alors que Maëlle se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres.

Il se retourna et partit vers sa voiture.

Je fermai la porte, et m'appuyais contre celle-ci en soupirant fortement. Mon Dieu, je l'avais échappé belle cette fois-ci. Mais qu'en serait-il de la prochaine fois. Je n'allais pas pouvoir cacher l'existence de Maëlle éternellement. Il était certain que Jasper ou Alice, quand elle se réveillerait, mon cœur se serra à cette pensée, me demanderaient des nouvelles de Maëlle. Néanmoins, je n'étais pas obligée de lui dire que c'était sa fille.

Je repris mes esprits et retournai dans le salon où ma fille se débattait pour mettre ses chaussures.

-Etait qui ? Interrogea-t-elle dans son langage enfantin.

Je la regardai un instant puis lui répondis tout en m'agenouillant devant elle pour l'aider à mettre ses chaussures :

-Le frère de ta marraine. Il voulait lui apporter quelques vêtements.

Je me relevai.

-Allez, on est partie ma chérie sinon je vais être très en retard au travail.

J'aidai ma fille à enfiler son manteau et l'installai sur son rehausseur pour bébé dans la voiture.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je me garai dans le parking de l'hôpital, à un emplacement réservé au personnel. Je me dépêchais d'aller déposer ma fille à la crèche. Je l'embrassai fort en lui souhaitant une bonne journée puis je me dirigeai presque en courant vers le vestiaire pour me changer et revêtir mon uniforme de médecin. Toujours au pas de course, je montais vers la chambre d'Alice pour aller voir comment elle allait avant de prendre mon service.

Devant sa porte, je toquais brièvement et une voix me dit d'entrer.

Je poussais la porte. Jasper était assis au chevet de sa femme. Il y avait également deux autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas.

Jasper tourna la tête vers moi et me fit un triste sourire. Il se leva, allant à ma rencontre. Il me serra rapidement dans ses bras. Puis il se tourna vers les deux autres personnes et entama les présentations.

-Carliste, Esmée, je vous présente Bella, une très bonne amie. Bella, voici les parents d'Alice.

Mon Dieu, les parents d'Alice ! Ce qui voulait dire aussi les parents d'Edward et donc les grands-parents de Maëlle. Immédiatement, je me sentis mal à l'aise, me ramenant à mon indécision. Avais-je le droit de priver Edward de sa fille, et Carliste et Esmée de leur petite-fille ? En même temps, ça faisait deux ans que je les en privais. Tout comme je privais Maëlle de sa famille paternelle. Quelle mère étais-je donc ?

Je secouais la tête, tentant de me reprendre.

Jasper posa une main inquiète sur mon bras.

-Ca va Bella ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je lui souris pour le rassurer.

-Oui, excusez-moi, je n'ai pas passé une très bonne nuit, comme vous probablement. Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer. Alice m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Ils me sourirent en retour, bien que leurs sourires ne semblaient pas atteindre leurs yeux.

-Nous aussi, nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Alice et Jasper t'aiment beaucoup. Me dit Esmée d'une voix très douce.

Elle avait une beauté calme. Ses traits respiraient la douceur et l'amour maternel. Celui que je n'avais jamais connu. Je me demandais un instant comment elle avait pu faire un être comme Edward, qui me semblait être son exact opposé.

Ce qu'elle venait de dire me toucha.

Je me tournais vers Jasper.

-Comment va-t-elle aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je, tout en saisissant le dossier médical accroché au pied du lit.

-Ca n'a pas évolué depuis cette nuit. Tu penses que c'est normal ?

Je parcourus rapidement le dossier des yeux. Effectivement, son état était stable, ni amélioration, ni chute.

-Eh bien, oui je pense que c'est normal. Son corps a subi un traumatisme important et il doit y faire face. Si elle ne s'était pas mise naturellement dans le coma, nous l'aurions mise dans un coma artificiel pour qu'elle souffre moins et qu'elle reprenne des forces.

Mon discours eut l'air de les rassurer tous les trois.

Je tentai une approche vers le père d'Alice pour mieux le cerner.

-Qu'en pensez-vous Docteur Cullen ? Interrogeais-je

S'il fut surpris par le fait que je connaissais son métier, il n'en montra rien.

Quand il prit la parole, ce fut d'une voix d'une douceur extrême :

-Je suis d'accord avec ce que tu viens de dire. J'avais fait la même analyse et je suis rassuré que l'on arrive aux mêmes conclusions.

Je lui souris, sourire qu'il me rendit avec bonté. Comme j'aurais aimé avoir des parents tels que Esmée et Carliste, aimants et attentifs à leurs enfants. Bien entendu, je ne pouvais rien reprocher aux miens, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps d'être parents.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à mon montre et grimaçai légèrement.

-Je suis désolée, je dois filer, je suis attendue. Je repasserai tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

-Bien sûr, sauve-toi Bella, fit Jasper. Et merci pour tout.

Je leur adressai un signe de main, puis sortis rapidement de la chambre.

Quelques jours passèrent ainsi, sans que je ne revis Edward ni qu'il y ait une amélioration d'Alice. Je passais aussi régulièrement que possible. Esmée, Carliste et Jasper restaient presque constamment au chevet d'Alice.

Entre temps, l'autre frère d'Alice, Emmet, et Rose, sa femme, étaient arrivés. Il s'étaient bien sûr marié depuis la dernière fois que je les avais vus, trois ans auparavant et mon cœur s'était serré quand j'avais appris qu'ils avaient un petit garçon du nom de Robin, 2 ans. Ainsi, Maëlle avait un cousin de son âge.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à faire face à la situation, l'arrivée au grand complet de la famille Cullen me jetait en pleine face de ce dont je privai ma fille : non seulement d'un père, mais aussi d'une famille.

En effet, je ne pouvais pas prétendre être sa « famille ». J'étais sa mère, seulement sa mère. Sans famille, sans frère et sœur, sans parents, sans cousins. Sans rien.

Mon désespoir s'était traduit physiquement ce que Jasper n'avait pas manqué de remarquer. Je savais que j'avais de cernes bien bleus sous les yeux et que j'étais extrêmement pâle. Il me regardait souvent d'un air inquiet.

Ne souhaitant pas être un poids supplémentaire pour lui, j'avais décidé de prendre une après-midi avec ma fille pour me ressourcer.

C'était un jeudi, cela faisait quatre jours qu'Alice était hospitalisée. J'étais passée la voir avant d'aller récupérer ma fille aux environs de 15h.

Nous étions toutes les deux dans un parc, bien couvertes dans nos gros manteaux d'hiver, chacune avec écharpes, bonnets et gants.

Malgré le froid polaire, Maëlle jouait dans un bac à sable et j'étais moi-même assise sur un banc, un café dans une main, un livre dans l'autre, la surveillant du coin de l'œil.

De temps à autre, elle tournait la tête vers moi et me faisait des signes de main avec un grand sourire. Gestes auxquels je répondais évidemment avec entrain.

Même s'il faisait très froid, j'adorais ce moment où je me sentais mère sans encombre.

-Bonjour Isabella, fit soudain une voix à ma gauche.

Je sursautai et me battais légèrement avec moi-même pour éviter de renverser du café brûlant sur moi.

-J'adore les réactions que je créé chez toi. Il y a bien des choses qui ne changent pas.

Je me tournai brusquement, et découvrais sans surprise Edward. Il me regardait, railleur.

Je sentis, pour la énième fois depuis qu'il était « revenu » dans ma vie, la panique se répandre comme un poison dans mes veines.

Cette fois, j'étais perdue, Maëlle était à seulement quelques mètres.

-Ca, c'est quelque chose qui change, continua-t-il, sarcastique, je t'ai connu criant, pleurant, gémissante même sous mes caresses, mais jamais muette.

Abasourdie. Voilà ce que j'étais. J'étais simplement incapable de trouver une répartie convenable. Je ne savais même pas si j'avais l'envie ou la force de me battre contre lui.

-Ca fait trois ans que je n'ai plus rien à te dire, Edward. Je ne crois pas que ça va changer aujourd'hui.

J'évitai son regard par tous les moyens. Et je jetai un rapide regard vers Maëlle pour la voir nous regarder attentivement. Mon cœur manqua un battement. C'était sûr, elle allait se lever d'un moment à l'autre et venir voir qui IL était, curieuse comme elle était.

Je devais trouver un moyen de partir, et vite.

-Ah ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu vois quand tu veux ! Isabella, ou le retour de la tigresse !

Je me levais, l'ignorant, prête à me précipiter vers ma fille et l'emmener loin d'ici, loin de lui.

Une main sur mon poignet me retint, m'empêchant de faire le moindre pas.

-Allons Isabella, tu ne vas pas t'enfuir ainsi. Tu as pris quelques formes mais ce n'est pas bien grave, je pense que tu serais acceptable dans mon lit.

A ces mots humiliants, j'eu un haut-le-cœur. Je me retournais, telle une furie, prête à l'agresser physiquement quand j'entendis une tout petite voix m'interpeller :

-Maman ?

Je vis les yeux d'Edward s'ouvrir grand et, probablement sous le choc, il me lâcha le poignet.

Je me retournai vers Maëlle. J'étais dos à Edward, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas voir ma fille. Un espoir s'insinua en moi, peut-être allais-je finalement échapper à la vérité.

En effet, je savais parfaitement qu'il était extrêmement difficile pour Alice et/ou Jasper d'imaginer que Maëlle puisse être la fille d'Edward, malgré le fait qu'elle lui ressemblait énormément : ils ne savaient absolument pas que j'avais eu une aventure avec Edward.

Par contre, Edward, lui, s'il évaluait à peu près l'âge de Maëlle et qu'il apercevait ses yeux verts si semblables au sien, il ferait le lien sans aucune difficulté. Je le savais parfaitement.

Je répondis enfin à ma fille, tentant de maîtriser les tremblements de ma voix :

-Viens mon cœur, on y va, il commence à faire froid, fis-je en tentant de lui prendre la main.

Mais c'était sans compter l'agilité, la rapidité et la curiosité de Maëlle, qui me contourna légèrement tout en demandant :

-'Tend Maman ! C'est qui le monsieur ?

J'entendis très clairement Edward hoqueter de surprise.

Je me retournais comme au ralenti.

Edward dévisageait Maëlle avec une lueur dans les yeux que je n'arrivais pas à définir.

Lorsqu'il leva enfin les yeux vers moi, ce que j'y vis me fit terriblement peur. Ses yeux étaient noirs de colère, de haine et de … dégout. Ce fut cela qui me fit le plus mal.

-Tu n'as rien à me dire, hein ? Fit-il d'une voix glaciale. RIEN ? Hurla-t-il soudainement, nous faisant sursauter de terreur Maëlle et moi.

-Je … je…, bredouillai-je, complètement déboussolée et dépassée par la situation.

-COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE CA ? Hurla-t-il, ignorant mes balbutiements.

Sans préavis, il s'approcha de moi, menaçant.

-Tu me le paieras, dit-il d'une voix haineuse.

Puis il se retourna et partit, sans un regard en arrière.

J'étais là, plantée dans ce parc enneigé aux allures si féeriques, tenant ma toute petite fille par la main.

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'attends vos critiques avec impatience !

A très vite,

Auxane


	13. Chapter 13

Bonsoir (Bonjour selon les creneaux horaires) à toutes !

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Je pense que vous allez encore plus détester Edward mais tant pis, je prends le risque ... En tout cas, j'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir vos avis parce que son écriture n'a vraiment pas évidente et je me suis encore engagée sur une "drôle" de pente ... Bref, je stresse !

Je voulais également vous dire un tout grand merci pour vos nombreuses reviews qui m'ont absolument ravi ! Merci merci merci !

Mention spéciale à Marjorie qui est toujours là pour me rassurer et me donner son incontournable avis.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

J'avais décidé de ne pas aller travailler le lendemain. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était produit et de me retrouver seule avec ma fille. Evidemment, Maëlle m'avait interrogé, posé des questions sur ce qu'il s'était produit dans le parc. Je lui avais expliqué au mieux qu'Edward était une personne que j'avais rencontrée plusieurs années auparavant et que nous n'étions pas restés en bons termes.

Elle avait accepté sans broncher mon explication et je supposais que son jeune âge ne lui permettait pas de comprendre réellement ce qu'Edward avait insinué dans sa colère.

La colère d'Edward m'avait fait peur, très peur. J'étais terrifiée par ce qu'il allait faire. J'imaginais qu'il allait vouloir connaître Maëlle au regard de son air accablé quand il avait probablement compris que je l'avais privé des deux premières années de la vie de Maëlle.

Je n'étais pas non plus très à l'aise vis-à-vis de la famille Cullen. J'imaginais qu'il leur en avait parlé puisque Jasper, qui devait m'appeler le jeudi soir pour me donner des nouvelles d'Alice, ne l'avait jamais fait. J'avais préféré éviter de l'appeler pour lui laisser le temps de « diriger » la nouvelle.

Le week-end passa rapidement et je profitais de ma fille autant que possible, ayant pleinement conscience que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

Le lundi matin, après avoir déposé Maëlle à la crèche comme d'habitude, je me dirigeais une boule au ventre vers la chambre d'Alice. Il fallait que je sache comment elle allait.

Alors que je m'engageais dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, deux policiers se dressèrent devant moi :

-Vous êtes Isabella Marie Swan ? Me demanda l'un d'entre eux.

Je fronçais les sourcils, étonnée.

-Oui, c'est bien moi.

-Vous avez interdiction de vous approcher de tout membre de la famille Cullen jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Je fis un pas en arrière, choquée par la violence de ces propos. Mais enfin pourquoi ?

Je tentais de reprendre contenance et les interrogeais.

-Je ne comprends pas. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi m'interdit-on une telle chose ? Je ne comprends pas, répétais-je en secouant la tête.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne comprends pas, Bella ? Fit soudain une voix derrière moi.

Jasper me contourna rapidement, se mettant derrière les policiers, se protégeant comme si je pouvais l'attaquer. Sa voix était d'une froideur extrême et son regard semblait être un iceberg.

-Je … mais … , bafouillais-je lamentablement, incapable de faire face à ce que je voyais dans ses yeux, durs comme de l'acier, habituellement si doux.

-Comment as-tu pu nous mentir pendant toutes ces années à Alice et à moi ? Pendant trois ans, on t'a plaint de t'être fait lâchement abandonné par le père de ton enfant. En réalité, tu savais parfaitement qui il était, et TU as fait le choix de ne pas lui en parler. Tu as continué à nous fréquenter sans remord alors que TU savais qu'Alice était la sœur d'Edward. COMMENT AS-TU PU ? Finit-il en hurlant.

Terrorisée et impressionnée, je me ratatinais sur moi-même face à sa colère. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela, c'était pourtant un homme tellement calme.

-Jasper, laisse-moi t'expliquer, commençais-je.

Mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de poursuivre :

-Non, Mademoiselle Swan, vous aviez largement le temps de vous expliquer au cours de ces trois dernières années. Dorénavant, nous ne nous connaissons plus intimement. Je suis l'avocat de Monsieur Edward Cullen. Il a réclamé une injonction contre vous pour manipulation : vous n'avez pas le droit de vous approcher à moins de 50 mètres d'un membre de la famille Cullen. De plus, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir soumettre Maëlle Swan à un test de paternité pour s'assurer du lien de filiation avant d'entreprendre des poursuites.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, je sentis mon monde s'écrouler. Je n'existais plus pour Jasper. C'était fini. De telles mesures avaient été prises à mon encontre : étais-je à ce point dangereuse ?

Mon Dieu ! Avait-il réellement parlé de poursuites ? Allaient-ils me prendre ma fille ?

Jasper tournait déjà les talons, insensible à ma douleur et à mon désespoir qui se lisaient probablement sur mon visage.

-Attends ! M'écriais-je, faisant un mouvement vers l'avant, arrêté par la barrière que formaient les deux policiers.

Il s'immobilisa néanmoins, sans se retourner pourtant.

-Dis-moi au moins comment elle va, murmurais-je, anéantie.

J'eu l'impression de dire quelque chose de terrible car il se retourna, furibond.

-C'est maintenant que tu t'en préoccupes, s'exclama-t-il violemment, oubliant le vouvoiement.

Puis, il se retourna pour de bon et s'éloigna à grands pas vers la chambre d'Alice.

A cet instant, je m'écroulais à même le sol, au pied des deux policiers qui parurent déstabilisés. Je me mis à pleurer silencieusement.

Qu'avais-je donc fait ? J'avais simplement voulu une famille. Pourquoi étais-je donc incapable d'avoir une famille ? Etais-je maudite ? Etais-je porteuse de malheur ?

Je restais prostrée ainsi de façon indéterminée, pleurant mon chagrin et mon désespoir.

Au bout d'un long moment, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule puis des bras s'enrouler autour de moi et me soulever. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, je me laissais faire sachant que j'étais en sécurité dans les bras qui m'enveloppaient, probablement ceux de John à en juger le parfum.

Je sentis qu'il me déposait sur le canapé d'une des salles de repos. Je me roulais en boule et restais ainsi léthargique. Comment avais-je pu croire que tout irait bien ? Je vivais au pays des bisounours ou quoi ? On allait me prendre ma fille, c'était certain. Je n'avais aucune chance contre LUI. Le désespoir me traversa par grandes vagues. Je me sentais vide.

Je sentis la main de John faire des cercles dans mon dos, tentant de me rassurer.

-Bella, murmura-t-il, tu veux essayer d'en parler ?

Je secouais la tête, incapable de parler. Puis, soudain, prise d'une peur panique, je me relevais précipitamment et courrais jusque la crèche qui gardait ma fille.

La panique s'accentua quand je remarquais qu'un policier se tenait devant la porte.

Quand je voulus entrer, il ne m'en empêcha pas. Je pénétrais donc dans la pièce avec un mauvais pressentiment, qui s'accentua en entendant les pleurs puissants de ma fille qui s'élevait.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'où émanaient les pleurs et l'ouvris. Je restais figée sur place en découvrant le spectacle qui se jouait sous mes yeux.

Un homme était penché sur ma fille de deux ans tentant de lui faire ouvrir la bouche tandis qu'Edward se tenait droit comme un piquet à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête quand j'entrais dans la pièce et un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Maëlle hurlait à s'en briser les tympans.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous lui faites ? M'écriais-je, outrée en me dirigeant à grand pas vers ma fille, avec la ferme intention de la soustraire à cette torture.

Edward se mit en travers de ma route et se contenta de répondre :

-Un test de paternité évidemment.

Je le regardais, choquée. D'après ce que Jasper m'avait dit, c'était moi qui devais lui transmettre le test de paternité une fois que Maëlle s'y serait soumise. Apparemment, Edward avait décidé de prendre les devants.

Je lui répondis avec toute la froideur dont j'étais capable, les cris de ma fille toujours bien présents dans la pièce :

-C'est vraiment de cette manière que tu comptes apprendre à connaître ta fille ? En la terrorisant ?

-Il se trouve que sa mère n'a pas daigné mentionner son existence donc oui, c'est un peu la seule manière que j'ai trouvé.

Je secouais la tête, recevant comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur ce qu'il venait de dire. J'avais peut-être merdé mais ce n'était pas à Maëlle d'en subir les conséquences, même si elle allait forcément devoir se les coltiner.

-Tout ça est peut-être de ma faute, lui accordais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux, mais ce n'est pas à Maëlle d'en pâtir. La douceur, tu connais ?

Ma dernière phrase sonna dans le vide. Il semblait être statufié par ce que je venais de dire. Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Maëlle ? Murmura-t-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils davantage encore.

-Elle s'appelle Maëlle.

Ce qu'il venait de dire me transperça d'horreur.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as essayé de lui faire ce test sans même lui parler, lui expliquer, fis-je furieuse.

Son regard répondit de lui-même. Ma fureur augmenta d'un cran. D'un pas décidé, je le contournai et m'agenouillai à côté de ma fille.

Maëlle, en me voyant, se calma directement mais son petit corps était encore secoué des soubresauts de ses sanglots. Cette vision me serra le cœur, elle semblait réellement terrorisée.

-Hey, mon cœur, lui fis-je en lui faisant un sourire tendre et en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Elle me tendit ses bras dans un geste désespéré, regardant, inquiète, en direction des deux hommes.

Je la pris et m'assis sur une chaise. Je lui fis d'abord un énorme câlin, tentant de la rassurer le plus possible au travers de cette étreinte. Puis, je me redressais et commençais à lui parler :

-Ecoute moi bien mon cœur, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose de très sérieux. Ces deux messieurs qui sont ici avec nous ne te veulent pas de mal. Pas du tout. En réalité, ils voudraient juste que tu leur donne un petit peu de ta salive.

Elle me regarda, ses grands yeux baignés de larmes, m'interrogeant.

La partie délicate était pour maintenant.

-Tu sais, mon cœur, tu m'as posé il y a quelques temps des questions sur ton papa. Eh bien, ta salive porte en elle ton ADN c'est-à-dire ce qui définit qui tu es et qui sont tes parents. C'est pour ça que l'on a besoin de ton ADN, pour essayer de retrouver ton papa. Tu veux bien que l'on t'en prenne un peu ?

Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle comprenait ce que j'essayais de lui dire. Elle hocha doucement la tête, signifiant son accord. Je lui souris à mon tour, pour la rassurer au mieux.

Je me tournais vers l'homme qui tentait de lui faire ouvrir la bouche et lui tendis la main. Sans opposition, il y posa une paire de gants et un coton tige dans une boite stérilisée.

J'enfilais les gants et fis glisser le coton tige dans la bouche de ma fille pour y récupérer un peu d'ADN.

Je rendis à l'homme son matériel et il s'empressa de quitter la pièce.

-Maman ? La petite voix de Maëlle me parvient.

-Oui, ma chérie.

-Tu crois qu'on va trouver mon papa ?

J'inspirais profondément, me demandant que répondre sachant qu'Edward était toujours là. Je sentais son regard brûlant poser sur nous.

-Je ne sais pas du tout mon cœur, je l'espère très fort.

-Mé, poursuivit Maëlle, si on trouve mon papa, qu'est ce qui va arriver ?

Je la regardais, prenant à nouveau une profonde inspiration, maîtrisant le tremblement dans ma voix.

-Je ne sais pas encore mais on avisera au moment venu. Je pense que tu commenceras d'abord par apprendre à le connaître comme lui apprendra à te connaître. Tu penses que ça pourrait te convenir ?

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant puis hocha la tête en me faisant un petit sourire. Je lui souris à mon tour.

-Aller, il est temps de retourner avec tes camarades. Vu l'heure qu'il est, ça doit être le goûter. Tu ne voudrais pas rater ça ? L'interrogeais-je

Elle secoua violemment la tête en s'exclamant un « Ah non alors » avant d'éclater de son rire d'enfant. Sa joie me fit plaisir à voir et je lui souris tendrement.

J'allais finalement la déposer dans la salle où se trouvaient les autres enfants et la laissa là après un dernier baiser.

J'avais un instant hésité à la ramener à la maison étant donné qu'elle avait tout de même subi un traumatisme, mais je ne souhaitais pas justement que cet événement prenne plus d'ampleur qu'il ne le devrait.

Je ressortis enfin de la crèche et m'adossais contre le mur, perdue.

-Isabella ? M'interpella la voix de velours d'Edward.

Je relevais la tête, prête à l'affronter.

-Oui ? Fis-je faiblement.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit la vérité à … Maëlle puisque tu es si sûre que c'est moi le père ?

Je le regardais un instant, puis, pesant mes mots, je lui répondis calmement :

-Je suis sûre et certaine que tu es son père. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire un test pour ça. Je ne lui ai rien dit pour une simple raison : je ne sais absolument ce que tu veux faire, Edward. Qui veux-tu être pour elle ?

Il me regarda fixement :

-Je veux être son père. Peu importe ce que je dois faire pour cela. Tu en as déjà profité deux ans, à moi de profiter de ma fille.

Ses mots me terrifièrent :

-Que veux-tu dire ? Je ne comprends pas !

-C'est pourtant simple, Isabella, je veux sa garde.

* * *

J'avais été incapable de travailler correctement toute la journée. Les mots d'Edward me hantaient. Je savais que ce que j'avais fait été mal mais il ne pouvait pas me priver de ma fille, ni priver ma fille de moi. C'était impossible ? Quel juge serait capable de laisser faire une telle chose ? Puis, avec terreur, je réalisais qu'Edward avait le bras long, très long.

La journée s'acheva et je décidais d'aller récupérer Maëlle à la crèche avant de rentrer.

Au moment où je m'apprêtais à récupérer ma fille, John m'interpella :

-Bella ! Je voulais simplement te prévenir : Alice Hale s'est réveillée.

* * *

Je n'ai qu'une hâte : connaître votre avis !

Je vous embrasse,

Auxane


End file.
